The Best of Strangers
by floridageorgialine
Summary: Jonathan Hillstrands 20 plus year marriage is crumbling at his feet. Want to know what happens? Well, then read, and don't forget to review. Thanks ya'll
1. Chapter 1

They rode in silence. It seemed as if their near 20 year marriage was crumbling. The miscarriage she'd had a month ago didn't help the situation either. She told him they could try again, but she was approaching the age of 40 and knew that time was running out.

He pulled into the driveway and got out of the car. "Why don't you go on inside, I can bring the bags in." She nodded and walked up the sidewalk , greeted by her mother in law.

"Well, I am so glad you finally got here." Joan pulled her daughter in law in for a hug. "You look tired honey."

"I'm fine." She stepped out of the way so her husband could come inside. He kissed his mother's cheek and headed upstairs.

"Is everything ok between you two?"

"No, its not." Karly Hillstrand walked up the stairs and leaned against the doorframe. She stared at the 6ft man sitting on the bed that she didn't even feel like she knew anymore.

"I'm taking a shower." He said and walked into the bathroom.

Jonathan Hillstrand leaned against the shower wall letting the hot water cascade over him. He loved Karly, more than anything. She had never complained about him being gone, and even helped him raise his two kids. He was thrilled beyond words when they found out she was pregnant. He got the call just after king season started from Taylor letting him know Karly had lost the baby. Jonathan was devastated. That was the one thing he knew would keep them together. He sighed and turned the water off.

Joan sat a coffee cup down in front of Karly, she gave her a worried look, "Whats going on?"

"I lost the baby mom." she looked up at Joan, "and Jonathan hates me for it."

"No, he doesn't." Joan sat down and put her hand over Karlys. "He doesn't hate you."

"You didn't see the way he looked at me when he came home. He looked through me, like he hated me. I told him the doctor said we could try again, but.."

"But what."

"I guess he doesn't want to. I feel like we, I don't know, like we are drifting apart, like we are strangers living in the same house."

"Well, maybe spending Thanksgiving here will help things." she patted Karly's shoulder and walked to the sink.

Joan walked into the living room and stood beside her son. "What's going on with you and Karly?"

"She lost the baby."

"I know, she just told me, but that's not what I asked you? What has happened between the two of you?"

"Nothing Ma." He smiled and slid his arm around her, "Nothing for you to be worried about."

Karly helped Jonathans mom clean up the kitchen and they joined Jonathan and his step father, Bob in the living room. Karly had always liked Bob. He was easy going, and treated her more like his daughter than her own father had. Jonathan looked at his wife and sighed. She wasn't happy. Jonathan knew she wanted them to have a baby, she had told him, and it seemed like the miscarriage had ripped her soul from her. He didn't know what to do for her, and he surely didn't know what to say to her. He had no idea what it felt like to be a woman and lose a baby. He knew she was devastated. When he and Scott returned home from king season, Taylor said she hadn't come out of the bedroom in three days. Scott finally talked her into opening the door, and Jonathan could hear her sobbing. He felt like someone had ripped his heart out. Later that night, he had tried to reassure her, to comfort her, but she pulled away from him.

"I think I am going on up to bed." Karly stood up and walked to the stairs. Bob stood up and hugged her, and Joan followed her up to the room.

"Karly, if you need to talk."

"Im fine," she hugged her, "Goodnight."

Jonathan put his coffee cup in the sink and turned to see his mother standing behind him, her arms folded over her chest.

"What's going on," she pointed her finger at him, "and don't you dare tell me nothing?"

"I don't know Ma, its like she's shut me out."

"Losing a baby is hard, makes you feel like a failure."

"What, how would you know?"

"Because, I had a miscarriage myself"

"When, you never told us about that."

"Bob and I had been married about two years maybe longer, and I lost a baby. What made it worse, it was a little girl"

"Why didn't you ever tell us."

"Because son, that's just not something you discussed back then. Thankfully I had church family, and Bob to get me through it."

"I have tried mom, she's shut me out."

"Well try harder, she's the best thing that has ever happened to you."

Jonathan walked upstairs and leaned against the doorframe, watching Karly brush her long black hair. He walked up behind her and slid his arms around her waist. She tried to wriggle away from him, but he tightened his grip. She turned her face up and he kissed her, for the first time since he had come home.

"I'm tired, I just want to go to bed."

She slid into bed and turned toward the wall. He slid in and spooned his back against her, wrapping his strong arms around her.

"I love you." he said kissing her neck.

"Good night Jonathan."

Joan was up before sunrise the next morning. Jonathan soon joined her in the kitchen.

"Here," she sat a cup of coffee in front of him, "Karly and I are going shopping."

"She may not go with you."

"She will." Joan turned from the sink, "you hungry?"

"Nah," he shook his head, "I usually don't eat anything in the morning."

Karly came downstairs and poured a cup of coffee. Joan hugged her, "You go on up and get dressed when you finish your coffee, you and I are going shopping for Thanksgiving, and I am treating you to lunch."

She looked at Jonathan when his mother left the room.

"Why does she want to take me shopping?"

"I don't know, but why don't you go with her, it will do you both good."

Karly showered and dressed. Jonathan was standing in the kitchen when she came back downstairs.

"Hope you and mom have a good lunch." he brushed her hair away from her face, "I love you."

Karly nodded, "I know you do."

Jonathan kissed her, and she walked out to the living room to wait for Jonathans mom.

Joan pulled into a café that was located downtown. Several people greeted her as they approached the door. Karly wasn't surprised, everyone loved her.

"So," they sat down in a booth and Joan looked up at her, "we need to talk."

Karly shook her head, "There's nothing to talk about."

"Yes there is honey, I know exactly what you are going through."

"How could you know?" Karly was almost annoyed.

"Honey, I know what it feels like to lose a child, I had a miscarriage too."

"Jonathan never told me that."

"That's because the boys didn't know." she shook her head, "I completely shut down, wouldn't talk to anyone, and blamed myself. I was certain Bob despised me, and I wouldn't talk to him." she looked at Karly and smiled,"thats when I figured out that he was hurting just as bad as I was. He had lost something too"

"Its more than that, I don't feel like we even know each other anymore." she sniffed. "He comes in and sits at one end of the room and I sit on the other, we hardly talk." she didn't want to tell his mom that it had been over four months since he'd touched her, and she feared he was cheating on her.

As if Joan had read her mind, she looked at Karly and smiled, "So, how's the sex?"

"MOM." Karly looked around to make sure no one had heard her.

"You can be honest with me honey, I know my boys and if any of them are going without sex, somethings wrong."

"Its been close to four months." she looked up at Joan, "I think he's scared I will get pregnant again."

"Well, we need to walk across the street after lunch then and pick something out for you."

Karly looked across the street and saw a lingerie store. She felt her face get hot. How the hell was she going to buy the type of lingerie Jonathan liked for her to wear, right in front of his mother?

Karly stepped out of the bathroom and shut the light off. Jonathan pulled his watch off and nodded to a bag sitting on a chair in the corner, "What's that"

"Just something I bought today, well your mom bought it really," she pulled the covers back and slid into bed. Jonathan picked the bag up and pulled out a sexy red nightie. Joan had told Karly that red was the color that drove men wild.

"My mother bought you this?" He said holding it up.

"Yes," Karly turned toward the wall and sighed.

Jonathan walked over and sat down on the bed beside her. "What's happening between us baby?"

"Nothing, and that's the problem," Karly was glad the lights were off, so he couldn't see the hot tears rolling down her cheeks.

"If you want to talk.."

"I don't Jonathan, I just want to go to sleep."

He laid down beside her and closed his eyes. His mom was right, she was the best thing that had ever happened to him. She was patient and loving, never complained, and always had a smile on her face, until now. She was the only woman he had met that didn't run for the hills when they found out he had two small kids. Scott was nine and Taylor six when he and Karly got married, and she treated them just like they were hers. When Scott had his first car accident, she was the one changing the dressing on his wounds and spending the night at the hospital with him. She was the one, when Taylor got pneumonia, that insisted she sleep with them, because she was sick. He smiled thinking about Taylor throwing up all over both of them, and Karly patiently putting her in the bathtub and changing bedsheets at two in the morning. He looked over at her and sighed. What the hell had happened to them.

Karly walked downstairs to help Jonathans mom with dinner. After they had eaten, Jonathan shooed his mom from the kitchen and he and Karly cleaned up.

"You know, you are the only person I ever knew that could cook better than my mom."

Karly rinsed a plate and stuck it in the dishwasher.

Jonathan sighed, "Baby, will you at least talk to me."

She tossed the dishrag onto the counter, "Lets just get the kids through Christmas Jonathan." she folded her arms over her chest, "I don't know, maybe after the first of the year, we should just go our separate ways."

"You mean you want a divorce?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean."


	2. Chapter 2

Karly stepped out of the garage carrying a box of ornaments. Taylor and Scott would be there soon, and she couldn't wait to see the kids. They looked forward to helping put the tree up every year, and baking cookies with "KK" as they called her.

Jonathan came in the back door with the Christmas tree and sat it in the middle of the room.

"Same place as last year?"

She nodded. Karly opened the box and started sorting ornaments. She had made it a tradition to buy a new ornament with the date every year since she and Jonathan had gotten married. On Christmas morning, whoever found the new ornament got a special gift. Jonathan and Scott had made a contest out of it.

Jonathan reached into the box and pulled out an ornament that had always been his favorite. It was two doves, kissing, with the date on a ribbon tying them together. It was the first ornament Karly had bought after they married.

"Guess I need to get busy with these lights, the kids will be here soon." He laid the ornament down on the table and kissed the top of her head.

Sawyer, Scott's little five year old boy came tearing through the living room, grabbing Karly around the neck, "Hey KK, I missed you."

She smiled, pulling him onto her lap, "I missed you too."

"Can we bake cookies when Aunt Tae gets here?" he said picking up an ornament and carefully placing a hook on it.

"Yes, we always do."

Scott walked over to his dad, and leaned against he wall.

"You know, this has always been my favorite holiday. Karly always tried to make it special."

"She made all the holdiays special, especially when you guys were little."

"I know, but she knew you'd be leaving soon after Christmas."

Jonathan handed Scott the line of lights and they started stringing them on the tree.

"Well, this will probably be our last Christmas together anyway."

"Why?" Scott looked at his dad and frowned.

"Because son, Karly wants a divorce." Jonathan cussed when the string of lights got hung up on a branch.

Scott let his breath out slow and looked at his dad. Jonathan knew that this news was hard for Scott, he had always adored Karly, and to say that the relationship between them was special was an understatement. When Karly lost the baby, Scott was the only person that she would talk to.

"What the hell's going on dad?" Scott said looking around at his father

"I don't know son, she told me at Thanksgiving she wants a divorce after the first of the year,"

"Well, you're not gonna do it are you?

"I don't have any other choice son, she's miserable and I cant stand to see her like this anymore."

"Well, I wont stand for it." Scott stepped over the box and walked into the kitchen with Karly, He patted Sawyer on the shoulder, "Hey, why don't you go help grandpa with the lights, daddy needs to talk to KK for a minute."

Sawyer slid off the bar stool and went into the living room. Scott looked up at his stepmom and sighed.

"What's going on Karly? Dad said you told him you wanted a divorce."

She looked at him and shook her head, "No Scott, I don't. I love that man more than anything, I just cant live like this anymore."

"Like what." He said sitting at the bar,

"Its like we don't even know each other anymore, we don't talk, he barely even looks at me anymore."

"What about, you know."

"Sex, I cant tell you the last time we did that. Probably Memorial Day." Karly tossed the rag onto the counter. "That's probably when I got pregnant." Her eyes misted, "He blames me for that."

"No he doesn't, "

"Yes he does,"

"Did he tell you that?"

"He didn't have to," she sighed, "Sometimes actions speak louder than words do."

Jonathan stood back and watched Karly and the kids decorate the tree. She loved Christmas, and the house always looked like something out of a magazine when she was done decorating. There were even decorations in the bathrooms.

"Here Tae, help Sawyer put these last few ornaments up, I need to go check the cookies, I smell them."

Scott walked over to his sister and leaned against the chair, "You know Karly told dad she wants a divorce."

"Yeah, I do, and don't talk so loud," she nodded to the kids, putting the train together that had been under the tree for as long as Taylor could remember, "I don't want her to hear you."

"We cant let her leave Tae, what's dad gonna do without her?"

"I don't know, but its none of our business."

Karly sat the pan of cookies on the bar and slid the last pan into the oven. She was pulling the icing bags out of the refrigerator when Taylor came in.

"Hey, are you ok Karly?"

"Yeah, I'm fine why?"

"Well, you just aren't yourself." Tae sat down at the bar, "If you need to talk."

"I'm ok, just still getting use to everything that happened."

Taylor sighed. She was with Karly when she had the miscarriage, and she was the one who had to call her father and tell him. Tae knew it killed Jonathan that he wasn't there with her.

"Karly, whatever's going on with you and my dad, talk it out, fight it out, scream yell at each other, just don't split up, please. I don't think I could take it."

Taylor walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch, watching her daughter and nephew playing with the train. Taylor remembered the day Karly bought it, and she and Scott couldn't wait to get home to put it under the tree. Karly had always been there for her, whenever she needed her. Taylor remembered the night she called Karly at three in the morning telling her that the boy she had gone out on a date with was drunk, and she refused to get into the car with him. Karly arrived, about 15 minutes later in her bathrobe, to pick Taylor up. Karly never complained, and had always been right there for her and Scott both, cheering at football games, soccer matches and hockey games. If Karly and her dad did indeed divorce, Taylor didn't know if she could take it.

Jonathan joined Karly on the couch and handed her a cup of coffee.

"Tree looks nice," he said taking her hand.

Karly didn't say anything, just stared straight ahead. She thought about the earlier conversation with Tae, maybe she should just bawl his ass out and be done with it.

"Look Jonathan, I think we need to just cut the shit, I know you don't want to be here any more than I do."

"That's not true, what the hell happened to you."

She stood up and glared at him, "I lost a baby remember?"

"I know Karly, but WE lost a baby, not you."

"You never even asked me how I felt, if I was ok, shit Jonathan, you haven't even touched me since you came home."

"Just thought you needed space, hell, how am I suppose to know what you need, with your walks and bubble baths, I am not a damn mind reader."

"I needed you. When you came home after king season, you looked at me like... you know what, never mind."

Jonathan sat down on the couch, head in his hands. He didn't know what to do, but he sure as hell wasn't losing her. He flipped the switch to turn the Christmas tree off and checked the front door before bolting up the stairs behind Karly.

She was turning the bed down when he came into the room.

"Jonathan I," he pulled her close to him, kissing her like his fucking life depended on it.

"Karly, I'm sorry if I hurt you, and I will tell you one damn thing, I don't want a divorce."

"What do you want?"

Jonathan ripped his shirt off, buttons flying everywhere. He removed his pants and eased her back onto the bed.

Karly looked up at him, his coal black eyes full of lust "Jonathan." she whispered as he tenderly slid her shirt off and removed her lacy light blue bra.

"I love you, so much, if you left me I'd die." he lowered his head gently sucking her breast.

Karly arched her back and sighed. It had been so long since they'd made love, she willed herself not to climax.

"You still love me?" he said, sucking her pussy.

"Yes." she said breathless.

"You mean it?"

"Yes, I mean it, I love you."

Jonathan made love to her like a madman. Sex hadn't been that good since they first married.

He laid beside her, pulling her onto his chest.

"I don't blame you for losing the baby Karly, it just happened." he sighed, "Guess that's Gods' way of sparing us heartache down the road."

"I guess you are right, but you acting like you didn't care hurt."

"I didn't know what to say to you." he held her tight, "You were so damn fragile."

"Jonathan, I don't want a divorce either, I just felt like we had drifted so far apart, I didn't feel like you wanted me anymore."

"Baby, the day I don't want you anymore will be the day I'm put in the ground."

Karly laid her head on his shoulder. "Do you want to try again?"

"What did your doctor tell you, if its not safe for you."

"No, she said it was ok."

"Do you really want a baby?"

"Yeah, I do, do you?" she looked up at him with big blue eyes.

"Yeah baby, I do," he pulled her close, "Gonna hate like hell leaving you in two weeks."

"I will be here when you get back."

"You promise?"

"Yeah, I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

Karly woke up early Christmas morning. She started the coffee and pulled the Breakfast Casserole she made every year out of the fridge and slid it into the oven. She walked into the living room and flipped the switch to turn the tree on. She was looking at the ornaments she had saved over the years, making a mental note to herself to ask Scott and Taylor if they wanted to box their ornaments up and take them home with them when Christmas was over. Karly had saved every paper chain and pinecone, and they went on the tree every year. She looked at the picture of her and Jonathan that was hanging over the fireplace and smiled. After going to bed at three am and getting up at five, she knew she would be dog tired later. It was well worth it to her though.

Jonathan came downstairs, walking up behind her, he slid his arms around her waist.

"Merry Christmas baby."

"Merry Christmas to you too." She smiled up at him, "you better get your coffee before the kids get here and we are up to our knees in wrapping paper and boxes."

"Let me get a fire going first," he rubbed his arms, "cold in here."

Karly went to the kitchen and poured him a cup of coffee, peeking in the oven at the casserole. He was coming in the back door with a load of firewood, and she sat the coffee cup on the mantle.

"Andy coming by today?"

Jonathan knelt in front of the fireplace and lit the starter, "Not sure." He looked back at her, "should have let you do this, you're better at getting this damn thing going than I am."

Karly looked out the window, "Well, you better hurry, your grandchildren are here."

Scott, Taylor and the two kids bounded in the front door. Sawyer pounced on Jonathans back, almost knocking him over.

Scott kissed Karly's cheek, "Merry Christmas."

"Thanks you too."

"It smells so good in here." Scott walked into the kitchen as Karly was sliding the casserole out of the oven. Taylor walked in and Scott slid his arm around his sister.

"You know, this is the one thing I always looked forward to on Christmas morning."

"What?" Karly said turning around.

"That." Scott said grabbing a plate and digging in to the casserole.

"You remember how we use to fight over these plates?" Taylor said, referring to Karly's "Twelve Days of Christmas" dishes.

"Yeah, if you didn't get the plate with the partridge on it, you cried." Scott said and Taylor made a face at him.

"Are things with you and dad ok now?" Taylor said, and Scott looked at her.

"Yeah, everything's ok." She said as Taylor hugged her.

Scott walked over and hugged his step mom, "Well, I got what I wanted for Christmas."

Karly looked in the living room at Jonathan, Sawyer on one knee, and Taylor's daughter on the other. He looked up at her standing in the door and smiled.

Jonathan sat by Karly on the couch watching the fire and the lights on the tree.

"Well, I think the kids had a good day."

"Yeah, I think they did too." Karly yawned, "I'm getting sleepy."

"Well, there's one Christmas tradition we haven't done yet" Jonathan said looking down at her.

"What's that" she said stretching.

"Making love under the tree."

Karly looked at him and smiled, thinking back to the year that Scott and Taylor had come downstairs, and caught them, Jonathan wearing nothing but a Santa hat. The next morning, Scott asked Karly what she was doing with Santa under the tree.

"What are you thinking about?" he said pulling her up from the couch.

"The year we got caught by the kids, remember that?"

"Yeah," he said laughing, "you mean the year Scott told Santa to get the hell off his mama?"

"That's the year." Karly looked up at him and smiled, "we've had some good years haven't we?"

"Yeah we have, guess the good always outweighs the bad."

"I love you, always have, from the first time I saw you."

"Well, I remember the first time I saw you, you were hot as hell and still are."

Karly bent and picked a box up, tossing it in the corner, making a mental note to put it with the rest of the boxes in the morning, "I would hardly say that I am hot."

"You are baby." Jonathan slid the pajama top she was wearing off and tossed it onto the couch. "Best lookin set of tits in the county." he said rubbing her nipples with his thumbs.

Karly pulled his head down and kissed him. Jonathan Hillstrand was the one man she could never get enough of. He eased her over to the tree, and gently laid her on the floor, "You cold baby?" he said sliding her pants off, then removing his shirt and pants.

"No, its plenty warm." This was one Christmas Tradition that had never died, and never got old.

"You still gonna do this with me when I am 70?" Jonathan grunted.

"Yeah" Karly said breathless.

"I love you baby, so much." he said kissing her. They made love until the fire died.

Jonathan wrapped his arms around his wife and sighed. He always hated leaving her.

"You will call me before you guys head out?" she said adjusting the collar on his jacket.

"Yeah, I will." he put his hands on either side of her face, "I will miss you."

"I will miss you too."

"You know, I would feel a lot better if Tae came and stayed with you."

"You always say that, I will be fine." He hugged her again.

"I love you baby." he said kissing her.

"I love you too, You sure you don't want me to take you to the airport?'

"No, my ass wouldn't get on the plane," he said smiling down at her.

"Well, you better grab your stuff," she pointed to the window, "Scott's here."

"Love you." he said kissing her a final time."

"I love you too."

Karly shut the door and watched her fine bowlegged husband walk to Scott's truck. Too many years she had relived this scene, praying God would bring him back to her safely, and her prayers were always answered.

The telephone rang and she stepped to the kitchen to answer, smiling when she heard Jonathan's mom's voice.

"Sorry I haven't called, how was Christmas?"

"Chaos," Karly said sitting on the couch, "but we loved every minute."

"Honey, the reason I called, have you been feeling ok."

"Yeah fine why."

"Well, I had a dream the other night, about you."

More than once, Karly had heard Jonathan and his brothers telling about their mom's dreams and premonitions. The scary part was, most of the time they came to pass.

"What did you dream about."

"You and John having a baby."

Karly almost dropped her coffee cup. She was late, but didn't dare tell her mother in law. "Um mom, I really need to go, you know, in case Jonathan's trying to call me, they left today."

"Ok honey, I will talk to you later then."

Karly hung up the phone and looked up as Taylor came through the front door.

"You look like you just saw a ghost" she said smiling at Karly.

She held the phone up, "I just got off the phone with your Grama." she said.

"Oh, what she have another dream?" Taylor said heading to the kitchen for a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, actually she did."

"About what." Tae sat her cup down and slipped her shoes off.

"Me and your dad, having a baby."

Taylors eyes got big, "I don't have to tell you gram's track record."

"No you don't." she looked at her step daughter, her huge blue eyes misting, "I am late Taylor."

"How late?"

"Too late."

Taylor slipped her shoes back on and headed to the door, "I will be right back."

In a few minutes, Taylor returned with a ClearBlue Easy. She handed it to Karly and nodded toward the downstairs bathroom. "Go take it."

Karly paced back and forth through the living room, looking at the clock every few seconds. Taylor finally went into the bathroom and came out smiling, holding the test. "Its positive." She said hugging Karly.

"Your dad will be calling soon."

"Calling hell," Tae said picking up her cell phone.

"Now what are you doing?"

She looked at Karly and smiled, taking a picture of the test stick and texting it to her dad. Taylor counted to five on her fingers and the telephone rang.

"Hey," Karly answered the phone, stepping into the kitchen.

"Hey, Tae just sent me..."

"I know Jonathan, its mine not hers."

He leaned back in his captains chair and sighed. "You ok?"

"Yeah, just wish you were here."

"Let me talk to Taylor for a minute."

Karly handed Taylor the phone. She walked into the living room and fear gripped her.

"Here," Taylor made her jump, "Dad wants to talk to you again."

"Now listen," Jonathan said, "We haven't left Dutch yet so..."

"No." Karly said, "You aren't coming home."

"When do you think its due." He said quietly, not wanting the rest of the guys to hear him.

"I don't know, I will make an appointment with the doctor as soon as I can, but my guess is probably July or August."

"Karly, please take care of yourself, damn I wish I was there."

"Its ok, I love you."

"I love you too baby, talk to you tomorrow." he hung the phone up and sighed, turning to see Scott standing in the door.

"Is everything ok dad?"

"Yeah,"

"Don't lie to me, what's going on?" Scott sat in the co captain chair and took his dad's phone, looking down at the picture and then up at his dad. "Tae's pregnant?"

"No, Karly is." Jonathan took the phone back and sighed,

"Dad, everything will be fine this time."

"Well, keep this to yourself ok."

"Sure," he stood up and gave his father's shoulder a squeeze, "congrats pops."

Taylor looked over at Karly and smiled, "You ok?"

"Yeah, Just scared, I don't want anything to happen this time." Karly looked out the window, "Im not having an amniocentisis done."

"Karly, its up to you but,"

"No Taylor, that's what happened the last time, I know it. I had that fucking amnio done and two days later I lost my baby, I will just take my chances."

Taylor pulled into the driveway of Karly and her dad's house. "I have to go pick T up, and I will be right back ok."

Karly nodded and smiled. "I will be so glad when your dad gets home."

Taylor leaned over and hugged her, "I know, me too."

The phone was ringing when Karly stepped inside, and she went into the kitchen to answer it.

"Hey" came Jonathans low sexy voice over the phone. "You just getting home?"

"Yeah," she sat down on the couch, running her hand over her "baby belly" as Taylor's daughter called it. Karly was entering her fourth month, "Everythings fine."

"You have that, whatever, amnio thing done?"

"No, and I'm not having it." Jonathan started to speak and she cut him off, "I know that's what caused me to lose the baby before, I am not having it done this time."

"Well, its up to you, but how are they gonna tell if somethings wrong."

"The doctor said she could tell by the ultrasound."

"Well, I will see you in three days."

"Wow, I wasn't expecting you to be done so quick."

"We weren't either, I gotta go baby, I will see you Friday."

Karly hung the phone up and walked into the kitchen. It seemed like she stayed hungry.

Taylor came through the door, T hollering for "KK"

"Hey," Taylor's daughter wrapped her arms around Kayla's legs, "Guess what."

"What" Karly said sitting down at the table and pulling the little girl onto her lap.

"I don't have to go to school Friday."

"Well, that's great because grandpa's coming home Friday."

"He is." T looked up at her wide eyed,

"Yeah, he is," Kayla hugged her close.

"KK, your lap is getting smaller." T said frowning.

"Tiana, you remember, mama told you that grandpa and KK are having a baby."

"Yeah, but," she looked up at Karly and frowned, "how'd it get in there,"

Karly smiled and sat Tiana on the floor, "Ask your grandpa when he gets home, or ask Uncle Scotty, he's really good at answering questions like that."

Taylor looked at Karly and shook her head, "Scott's gonna get you for that one."

"Well, I had one coming." she said "You want something to eat?"

Jonathan jogged up the driveway, slinging his bag onto the couch when he walked in the door.

He took the steps, two at the time, going up to find Karly. She was sitting on the bed talking to Taylor on the phone.

"Yeah, your dad just came in, no its fine Taylor, just bring her on over here."

She hung the phone up, as Jonathan laid her back on the bed.

"How you feel baby?" he said kissing her.

"Like shit, I am so tired its not even funny."

"Tae coming by?"

"Yeah, she's got an appointment and T's coming to keep me company."

Jonathan slid his hand down her front, "So everythings ok?"

"Yeah," she handed him the ultrasound picture.

"Karly, that looks like."

"Two, that's because there are two."


	4. Chapter 4

Jonathan laid the ultrasound back on the table.

"Twins?"

Karly nodded, "Boys." Jonathan smiled and gently laid her back on the bed.

"You feel ok?" He rubbed her belly, then kissed it, he just could feel a slight flutter.

"Just tired, and I have to pee all the time. I got up four times last night."

Karly heard the front door and Taylor's little girl bounding up the stairs, she could hear Taylor coming up the stairs behind her,

"T, I told you your grandpa just got home, and he and KK might be, " she stopped at the door.

Taylor's little girl pointed at them "See mama, they got their clothes on."

Jonathan howled, "Come here you." He scooped her up onto the bed, "why aren't you in school?"

"Teacher planning day." Tae said, "I can take her with me."

Karly shook her head no, "No, I already told her she could stay here."

"KK, can I spend the night?"

"No," Taylor said, "Grandpa hasn't seen KK for a while, you can stay the afternoon, but you are not spending the night."

"I can take a bath here, cause I like to use KK's soap."

"You can take a bath," Taylor handed Karly the little girls Hello Kitty backpack, "Her pajamas are in here."

"Tae she can stay the night, its fine." Karly said getting up off the bed.

"No," she shook her head and ran her fingers through her daughters blonde curls, "We can come back tomorrow maybe."

Jonathan sat down on the couch beside Karly, taking her hand.

"The doctor told you that everything's fine right?"

"Yeah," she looked over at him and smiled, "I am still a little freaked out though, if something happens.."

Jonathan put his finger to her lips, "It wont."

Karly laid her head over on his shoulder. "You don't feel a bit strange, us having a baby at the age we are?"

"No, wouldn't mind having two or three more." he said pulling her onto his lap.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, seriously," he said kissing her, "I want to keep you like this." he slid her top off, revealing her slightly swollen tummy.

He fingered her nipples, causing her to almost cry out. Her hormones were raging. Jonathan had always been an attractive man, and even knocking on 50 he was still sexy as hell. Since she discovered she was pregnant, it seemed like she wanted him all the time. Him being at sea, and her being so damn horny for him sucked, but now the house was empty and he was all hers.

"Baby is it safe for us to."

"Yeah' she said breathless, pulling his head down to her breast.

Jonathan eased her down onto the couch, sliding her pants and panties off. He ran his hands down her belly, softly trailing kisses behind his hands. He parted her sweet pink pussy lips with his tongue, and noticed she smelled different. Turned him on like no tomorrow. He tried to be easy with her, but she wasn't having it, grabbing his hips and forcing him into her.

"Damn baby, take it easy." he said pushing himself up with his wrists.

"I want you, so bad," She said looking up at him.

"Yeah, I kinda sensed that."

Jonathan rubbed Karly's shoulder and grabbed the throw off the couch, tossing it over them, "Guess we should have gone to the bedroom, this is probably not the most comfortable place for us to have sex."

She sat up and propped herself up on her elbow, "I would have sex with you in a cardboard box, especially now, I haven't seen you since Christmas."

"I know." The fact that Karly was so horny was a big turn on for him, but the fact that she was pregnant made it even better. A pregnant woman had always had a certain effect on him. Sexy, almost erotic in a way. He rubbed his hand over her belly, he still couldn't believe she was having twins.

"We may need to go house hunting."

"Why?" she sat up and grabbed her shirt.

"Oh no you don't, lay back down, I haven't seen your tits for months," he grabbed her shirt and tossed it across the room, making her laugh. "Because, with two coming, and I do want another one, or two maybe, we need a bigger house."

Karly looked at him and teared up, "We need to talk to the kids."

"Why, are they buying us a house."

"No Jonathan, but we raised them here, there are a lot of memories here."

He sighed, knowing this was a battle he wasn't going to win, "Ok, I will talk to Scott and Tae and see what they say, feel better?"

She nodded, giving him a lustful look.

"Damn woman, let me catch my breath first, I'm not in my 20's remember."

Jonathan hugged Taylor and she sat down, "Where's Scott."

"Late as usual," Jonathan looked over her shoulder, "Here he comes."

"Hey dad, sorry I'm late, had to have a meeting with Sawyer's teacher."

"Everything ok?" Tae hugged her brother.

"Yeah, he's just been sneaking peeks under the little girls dresses."

"He's just like you were."

"Ok dad, what's going on? Where's Karly?"

"At home, she wanted me to talk with you two about something." Jonathan nodded a thank you to the waitress who brought their drinks, "We are thinking about selling the house and moving."

Scott and Taylor looked at each other, and then back at their father. Taylor had tears in her eyes, "Dad, are you serious?"

"We have got two babies coming."

"Two?" Scott said looking up at his dad.

"Yeah, Karly's having twin boys, we need a bigger house. A three bedroom house with two grandkids and twin boys is gonna get small fast."

"How does Karly feel about it?" Taylor said.

"She doesn't like it, but she agrees with me." Jonathan moved back so the waitress could set his plate down, "We are meeting with a realtor this afternoon to look at some houses, why don't you two meet us there."

Karly got out of the car and Jonathan took her hand, "This looks like a mansion, how much is this?"

"You don't worry about it," he nodded toward the street, "here come the kids."

Scott walked to Karly, hugging her, "You look great."

She patted his cheek, "See, I thought I had raised you better,"

"What's that mean?"

"You're not suppose to lie." he took her arm and helped her up the steps leading to the front door.

"Holy Shit dad, how much does this house cost?"

He slid his arm around Taylor, "Doesn't matter, she's worth it."

The realtor told Jonathan that the house had been on the market for over 140 days, and she felt sure she could talk the seller down.

"I have one more house for you to look at."

Karly looked at Jonathan and he shook his head, "I don't think we need to look anymore."

Taylor was helping Karly pack the things in the kitchen. Jonathan had told her not to let Karly climb up on anything, and to only let her pack the bottom cabinets.

"Every platter and bowl in this kitchen has a memory attached to it." Taylor said her eyes misting.

"I really do hate to leave this house, but your dad wants to move."

"Its for the best, I mean, you guys are having twins."

"Did you know that house has seven rooms."

Taylor looked at her, mouth hanging open, "Seven?"

"Yeah, there are two masters, one upstairs and one down."

"Holy cow." Taylor shook her head and laughed.

"You two done yet?" Jonathan said walking into the kitchen.

"Just about, hand me that will you."

He reached above the sink and took the handprint molds of Scott and Taylor's that Karly had made him as a Father's Day gift years ago. Jonathan shook his head and looked around the now empty house, "We sure made a lot of memories here"

"Yeah, but like you said, its time to make some new ones."

Jonathan handed Taylor his credit card, "Here, why don't you and Karly go shopping, pick out some baby stuff."

"You are giving me your credit card."

"Yeah, and don't go stupid with it." he kissed Karly, "keep an eye on her."

She nodded, "I will."

Jonathan looked at Karly and frowned, "You feeling ok?"

"No I'm tired," she looked up at him, "I stay that way."

"She starts to look too worn out, bring her home."

When Taylor and Karly returned from shopping, Jonathan and Scott, along with Andy and Neal had the majority of the boxes unpacked and the house set up.

"If you don't like the set up in the kitchen, Tae can help you re arrange it next week."

"I'm sure its fine."

Scott walked up to Karly, sliding his arm around her he guided her to the front hallway. She looked at him and smiled, "What are you up to?"

"Tae and I have a little surprise for you." he said stepping over beside his sister. "we know how hard it was for you to leave the old house, so Uncle Andy helped us do this."

Scott pulled a sheet off the wall, revealing the height chart she started for Tae and Scott after she and Jonathan had gotten married. Scott pointed to the bottom of the chart, "We left room for more."

She hugged him and Taylor, "I love it. I cant believe you two did this."

"Well," Andy said clearing his throat, "They did have some help."

She stepped over, hugging him too, "You are welcome here anytime, I hope you know that."

"Yeah, I do, you have always made all of us feel welcome Karly."

Jonathan heard a truck outside, "What's that?"

"Oh," Tae said wiping her eyes, "That's the baby furniture. Where are you guys putting it?"

"That's a good question." Jonathan looked at Karly, "We set our bedroom up down here for now, I don't want you falling down those stairs."

She nodded, "Well, there is an adjoining room off the master bedroom, why don't we just set things up in there."

Karly sighed and pushed herself up in bed. She slid off the bed and went into the bathroom. Jonathan had put night lights in, so she wouldn't fall over something getting up at night.

"Everything ok?" he sat up as she climbed back into bed.

"Yes, just my third trip to the bathroom."

Jonathan put his arms around her as she laid down, gently rubbing her belly. "I love you like this."

"I'm glad, because it will be a while before I am like this again."

"I thought we might try again right after the babies come."

"I don't think so." she said shaking her head.

"You know, we need to decide what we are gonna name them."

"I know." she laid her hand on his arm, "but I don't want rhyming names. What do you think about Peyton."

"You mean like the football player Peyton?"

"Yeah, Peyton Wesley, after your dad."

"Ok, but we still have one more to name," Jonathan felt one of the babies kick.

"Ok," she looked up at him, "Your turn."

Jonathan put his hand behind his head. "What about Brandon? Brandon Thomas, after your dad."

"Ok, its settled then." she snuggled up against him. "there is something I will need you to help me do tomorrow."

"What's that?" he said kissing the top of her head.

"Tae and I bought trains, I wanted to put their names on the wall when we decided what their names would be."

"I will do anything for you, I think you know that."

Karly laid her head against his chest, not believing almost a year ago she was thinking about leaving him. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Karly sat at the table folding clothes, watching the boys as they played on the floor. Thankfully Jonathan was able to be there for the birth of the twins, and had spoiled them both rotten. Karly had tried hard to get them to sleep in their own beds, but since they were use to sleeping in the bed with them, Peyton usually on his father's chest, it hadn't been easy. Karly had not told Jonathan that a new little one was on the way, and needed to get the twins accustomed to their own beds before the new baby came.

Taylor came in the front door, Karly smiled when she saw her.

"Karly, have you talked to dad?"

"Not since last night why?" she picked one of the boys up and sat him in a high chair.

"You better sit down."

Karly felt her blood turn cold, she didn't like the expression on Taylors face at all.

"What's wrong Tae?"

Taylor sat her down at the table and took her hands, "There was an explosion on the boat."

Karly's hands flew to her throat, "Oh dear God no." Peyton sensed something was wrong and started to cry. Taylor picked him up, patting his back.

"I called Ms Nora, and she's picking T up from school, and coming here."

"Is your father…."

Taylor looked at her with tears in her eyes, "I don't know."

Nora arrived about fifteen minutes later with Taylors daughter. Taylor sat down and explained to her that she and Kk had to go out for a while.

"You help Nana Nora with Peyton and Brandon ok." Taylor said hugging her. Karly was in a fog. She prayed Jonathan was ok. The babies were barely a year old, she couldn't raise them alone.

Taylor pulled into a space in front of the ER and turned to Karly, "Are you allright?" Karly was one of the strongest women Tae knew. Taylor shuddered at the memory of Scott, about twelve years old, getting a nail stuck in his foot. Jonathan panicked , Karly calmly pulled the nail out and put Scott and Jonathan both in the car, and they drove to the ER. Taylor could remember her dad almost passing out.

"I need to see your father." Taylor nodded and they walked through the double doors. Karly's knees gave out on her when she saw her big, sexy husband, covered in soot standing by Andy and Neal.

"I'm ok baby," He said stroking her hair. Karly burst into tears, thankful he was alive.

"Dad, where's Scott." Jonathan pointed into a room, and Taylor gasped as she looked through the window. She didn't even recognize him.

"Scott and Dave took the brunt of the blast." Jonathan said, his voice shaking, "They don't know if Dave will make it or not."

"Where's Sawyer?" Andy said looking at Karly.

"With his mother." Taylor said scowling. "I guess I should call her." She walked down the hall dialing her cell phone.

Karly stood by Scott's bed. Leaning over, she kissed his forehead. He opened his eyes, and tried to say something.

"Don't talk Scott, just relax." Karly couldn't believe how badly he was burned, his angelic face black with soot and ash.

"Karly, take care of Sawyer for me."

"That's your job," she said smiling at him, "Besides, you need to get healed up, you have got two little brothers to spoil, and maybe another little brother or sister." she said smiling at him.

"Hey, that's cool," Scott winced trying to re adjust his arm on the bed, "dad know yet."

She shook her head no, "No, I haven't told anyone."

Scott looked over at her, "Don't leave ok."

"Im not going anywhere baby."

Taylor walked back down the hall. "Well, I told her that Sawyer's gonna need to stay with her for a while, she didn't like it, but.."

Andy leaned his head back against the wall and sighed, "Damn, the repairs are gonna cost us a fortune." He looked at Jonathan, "How much do you think we are gonna lose because of this?"

Taylor looked at him in disgust, "My damn brother could be dying in there, and all you can think about is that fucking boat."

Karly heard Taylor and stepped out into the hall, taking her arm she turned Taylor toward her, "You keep a respectful tongue in your head when you speak to your uncle, do you hear me. You were raised better, and you don't need to forget, that damn boat kept a roof over your head and clothes on your back." Karly jerked her head, "apologize, now."

Taylor told her uncle she was sorry and walked down the hall. Karly went back into the room with Scott, who had finally fallen asleep. Jonathan walked up behind her, slipping his arms around her.

"The doctor will be back in here in a few minutes." Karly nodded, leaning against him. "I don't know what the hell happened, we were coming in to unload, and all of a sudden there was an explosion."

"Well, thank goodness no one was killed." Karly said and Jonathan nodded in agreement.

She turned and looked up at him, "I have never been so scared in my life. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Me either" he said kissing her, "Where are the boys?"

"With Nora, I guess I should call and check to see how things are going."

"Im sure they are fine."

Karly shook her head, "You don't know your children. They can tear something apart before you can blink."

"You feeling ok baby?" Jonathan looked at her with concern.

"Just tired." she leaned against the wall and smiled. "I was going to wait to tell you this until you got home but,"

"But," he read her face and grinned, "you sure?"

"Yeah, I had an appointment today." he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, "Baby number three is on the way."

Jonathan kissed her. Scott raised his head up and groaned, "Shit, why don't you two get a damn room."

Karly sat down in the living room and sighed, thankful that the boys were finally down for the night, and Scott was home. The doorbell rang and she got up to answer the door. Scott's ex wife had arrived with Sawyer.

"Hey KK." the little boy stepped over to the bench just inside the door to remove his shoes, "Where's my dad?"

Karly bent in front of him, "Daddy's sleeping." she took his shoes and slid them under the bench. She took his hand and walked him into the kitchen where Jonathan was unloading the dishwasher. He gave Karly a WTF look when he saw Sawyer, "why don't you talk to Grandpa for a minute."

Karly walked back out to talk to Sawyers mother. "I cant believe you, Scott is upstairs, burned to hell, and you bring that baby here. Does he even know what happened to Scott?" she shook her head no, flipping Karly a bird as she walked to her car.

Karly was fuming mad, but knew she needed to keep herself calm, for the sake of Sawyer, and her unborn child. She walked into the kitchen and smiled when she saw Sawyer.

"Come here honey, KK needs to talk to you." She scooped him up into her lap and looked over at Jonathan.

"Sawyer, daddy had an accident on the boat, and he was hurt really bad."

"Where is he?" the little boy looked up at her.

"He's upstairs," Sawyer started to get off her lap and she tightened her grip. "Honey, daddy has really bad burns on him, and he's really uncomfortable. KK will take you up to see him, but you cant crawl around on him ok."

He nodded and Karly took him upstairs.

Scott saw Karly walk in with Sawyer, wondering why the hell he wasn't with his mother.

"Ok, you go give you dad a kiss and lets go get ready for bed."

Karly steered Sawyer toward the bathroom sighing when she heard one of the babies crying. Jonathan kissed her cheek, "Here, I will take care of him" He went into the bathroom to draw up Sawyer's bath water. Karly walked into the nursery and suddenly knew why Brandon was crying. She changed his diaper and sat down in the rocker. Jonathan walked in and held his nose, "Damn, now I know why he was fussing so bad."

Karly patted his back as his eyes drooped, "Hush, you'll wake Peyton up."

Jonathan walked over, leaning against the dresser, "You sure you are ready for another one?'

"Well, you are the one who said you wanted to fill the house up." Karly's eyes misted, thinking about the child she'd lost. Scott called out to her, and she stood up, handing Brandon to his father.

"You ok?" Karly walked in and sat down on the bed.

"Where's Sawyer?"

"Bathtub."

"I'm sorry Karly, I know this is a lot on you..."

Karly put her finger to his lips. "Hush." she looked down at his arm. "We need to change the dressing on that." Karly picked up the bottle of painkillers, "You want one of these?"

Scott hated the way the meds made him feel, but when Karly scraped the dead skin off his arms it hurt like hell. He knew she hated doing it, and had seen her leave the room in tears more than once. His dad didn't have the stomach for it, so it was up to Karly. Scott took the pills and looked up at Karly, "I am glad my dad married you, and I am glad you didn't leave him."

She put her hand on the side of his face, "Me too," she sighed. "Ok, lets go into the other bathroom, we don't want Sawyer seeing this."

Karly eased into bed beside Jonathan, silently praying that the boys wouldn't wake until morning. He rolled on his side, pulling her to him.

"Damn what a day." he rubbed her shoulders.

"Yeah, tell me about it." she cuddled against his chest.

"I don't know what I would do without you, you know that right?"

"I wonder sometimes. I know no one in your family was happy when you married me."

"Now that's not true."

"Jonathan, I remember the look on your mothers face when you told her we met in Vegas. I don't know what shocked her more, the fact that you had married a barmaid/stripper, or the fact that we got married two days after we met."

"Well, she loves you now, and so does everyone else," he looked down at her, "especially Scotty." Jonathan laid his head back against he pillow. "Damn I wish that would have been me and not him. You don't know how it felt when I saw him laying there, I thought he was dead."

"Well, he's going to be fine." she ran her hand down his face, "I wish it hadn't happened too, but you know your mom always says that everything happens for a reason. If we waste time trying to figure things out, we wont get any enjoyment out of life."

Jonathan smiled at her, "Well, with another baby coming, I would say we aren't wasting a second."


	6. Chapter 6

**Time to find out the real story of Karly's past, and how Sig Hansen fits into it. Told ya'll this chapter would have a twister, and its a goodie, so get a cup of coffee, a cold beer or a glass of iced tea. This is getting good. **

Scott was up and about, finally, and Jonathan and Andy had managed to do the repairs on the boat and catch the last few weeks of the season.

Scott was in the kitchen fixing a sandwich with Peyton hanging onto his leg. The phone rang, and he eased the baby up and into his highchair.

"I need to speak to Karly Collins."

"She's Karly Hillstrand now, can I help you?"

"Tell her Gianni called, and tell her I need to talk to her, she knows the number."

He hung up and laid a potato chip in front of Peyton, "Don't tell mama" Karly hated it when Jonathan and Scott fed the babies junk.

The phone rang again and Scott answered, this time it was his dad.

"Hey, some dude called here looking for Karly dad, said his name was Gianni."

Jonathan shifted in his seat and turned his back to Andy. Andy knew nothing of Karlys past, and he sure as hell wasn't about to tell him.

"Who is he dad?"

"Probably just an old flame son."

"An old flame, from 20 years ago." Something didn't smell right.

"Listen son, tell her I called ok, I gotta go."

Jonathan looked up at Andy and jerked his head toward the stateroom, "Why don't you go take a nap."

Andy stretched and stood up, walking to the stateroom.

Jonathan picked up the phone and dialed the number to the Northwestern.

"Hey, I need a favor, fast."

"What's up?" Edgar Hansen snuffed out his cigarette and picked up the hailer, "oh nice one Matt, why don't you show us your ass crack next time."

"Have you talked to Louise today?'

"No, why,"

"Gianni called the house, looking for Karly."

"What."

"Yeah, I wonder how he got the damn number."

"Dude seriously, the internet, where else. Shit, I could probably find your number on there."

"I wonder what the hell he wants."

"Let me call Louise and see if he's called her."

"Thanks man." Jonathan hung the phone up and sighed. "What the hell Karly."

Louise Hansen rang the doorbell and nervously tapped her fingernails on the wall outside Jonathan and Karly's house. Karly answered the door, Peyton on one hip, Brandon on the other. "Here," she handed Brandon to Louise, "take him for a sec." Karly plopped Peyton down in his highchair and handed him a cup. She took Brandon from Louise and sat him in the other chair.

"Gianni called you?" Louise said, pouring creamer into the coffee Karly sat in front of her.

"Yeah," she looked up at Louise with tears in her eyes, "Lou, there's a few things about me that John doesn't know."

"You mean."

"Yeah, that's exactly what I mean." Karly stood up and walked to the window, "I owe Sig my life for getting me out of there." she shook her head, "I never would have met John if it hadn't been for Sig."

Louise sipped her coffee, "Same here, I never would have met Ed."

"You don't think Sig's gonna tell him do you?"

"No, no honey, I don't even think June knows." she walked over and hugged Karly, "Quit worrying about this."

"I cant, I'm pregnant again Lou."

Karly's eyes misted, "I know what Gianni wants, and so do you."

Karly closed the door behind Louise and put the boys down for their naps. She peeked in on a sleeping Scott and walked down to the bedroom. She sat down on the bed and picked up the phone.

"Sig, its me, I need your help."

Karly opened the door and practically fell into Sig Hansen's arms. He was the only one that knew of her past life besides Louise.

"What's wrong?" he slid his arm around her, guiding her to the couch.

"Gianni called, he wants to see me."

Sig let his breath out slow. "Jonathan know?"

"Scott told him Gianni called, but he doesn't know why."

Sig looked at her and shook his head, "I thought you had taken care of that."

"I thought I had too." she looked at him through tears, "I don't know what to do."

Sig took her hands and kissed her forehead, "I will make the plane reservations, you go pack."

Karly nervously tossed clothes into a suitcase, looking at the clock every few minutes.

"Going somewhere." Scott stepped in the door.

"Holy shit Scott," Karly put her hand to her chest and sat down on the bed, "You scared the hell out of me."

"Where are you going?"

"I have to go to Nevada for a few days."

"Does dad know"

"No honey he doesn't, and there is no need to worry him."

Scott sat down on the bed, he knew something was up, "So what do I tell him when he calls, your pregnant Karly, dad worries about you."

"I know he does, just lets keep this between us ok." She kissed his cheek and went downstairs to wait for the cab. Karly had told Sig not to pick her up at the house.

"You ok?" Sig looked over at Karly and smiled,

"Yeah, I just want this done, and him out of my life for good." she laid her head against the seat. "God if Jonathan finds out about this."

"Does he even know you worked for Gianni?"

Karly shook her head no. "If he'd known do you think he would have married me?"

Sig smiled and took her hand, "I would have."

"Really, you were already married."

"Yeah, married and damn close to divorcing."

"You never told me that."

Karly sighed. Jonathan knew little about her past, except for the fact that she was a barmaid, and a stripper. He didn't know that she had also worked for Gianni and had been a prostitute, which was how she met Sig in the first place. He also knew nothing about the year long affair they'd had. Karly was relived in a sense that she had miscarried, not really knowing if the baby belonged to Sig or not. Sig was the only person who knew about Karly's past, and he was also the one who had introduced her to Jonathan. Karly smiled thinking about the first time she ever saw him. Ball cap on backwards, USA jacket, and a pair of the tightest jeans she had ever seen on a man. He also wore snakeskin cowboy boots everywhere he went, which made him even more sexy to her. Jonathan had made love to her the first night they met, and she had been hooked ever since, never thinking twice about another man, except Sig.

Sig looked over at a sleeping Karly. She was the only woman he had ever considered leaving his wife for. They met at the bar she worked in on the Vegas strip. He thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had the most intoxicating eyes, and gave him the best blow job he'd ever had in his life. Just the thought of her perfect mouth going down on him caused him to get hard. He quickly laid his hand in his lap so the stewardess wouldn't see it. Sig thought about the night on the boat when Jake and Matt almost caught him jacking off thinking about Karly.

Karly lifted her head and stretched, looking over at Sig.

"You sleep ok?"

"Not really, plane napping has never really been my thing."

Karly reached down into her purse and pulled out an envelope. "If he wants more than this.."

"I will take care of it, you don't worry about that."

"What are you gonna tell June?"

"What are you gonna tell Jonathan?"

"This money came from an account he knew nothing about," she zipped her purse back, "I call it my just in case account."

"Just in case what?"

"Just in case things just like this came up. I knew he would come after me Sig."

"Well, you were probably the best he had, I know you were the best I ever had."

"Sig, stop, we cant do that anymore."

"You know if I ever left June..."

"Sig, I love Jonathan." she stood up and grabbed her purse and carry on, "We are having another baby."

"Oh, I didn't know." he laid his arm on her back guiding her down the aisle.

"We are kind of keeping it quiet."

Sig put their bags into the rental car and headed to the hotel. "I got us separate rooms, that adjoin."

"Why adjoining rooms."

He looked over at her and cocked his eyebrow, "You never know."

"We are both married now," she gave him a stern look.

"That didn't stop us before."

"Sig, I wont cheat on him again." she looked out the window and then back at Sig, "I didn't tell you this, but I had a miscarriage right after we had been together."

"My god Karly, you didn't think to mention the fact that you were pregnant to me?'

"Its over now ok, and Jonathan and I are finally happy."

"Was it mine?"

"I don't know, maybe."

Sig pulled into the hotel and helped Karly out of the car.

"Ok, so she just packed a damn bag and left." Jonathan turned and looked at his son, "Where the hell did she go? She just left the damn boys." This was not like Karly at all, "If you know something Scott, now would be the time to tell me."

"She just said she was going to Nevada dad, that's all I know."

"Go check on the boys for me." Jonathan closed the bedroom door and dialed Louise and Edgars house.

"Hey Louise, its Jonathan, have you talked to my wife?"

Louise stepped out the back door, "Not since Tuesday, why."

"She's gone. She told Scotty she had to go to Nevada."

"Jonathan, I have no idea..."

"Cut the shit, I know Gianni called her. What the hell does he want?"

"I don't know."

"Louise, please, if you know where Karly is."

"Get a piece of paper and a pencil." Louise swore under her breath, hoping Karly would forgive her. "You ready?"

Karly sat at a table in the hotel dining room. Sig was not sitting far, ready to take action if needed. He touched the 38 on his hip, hoping like hell he could remember how to shoot the damn thing if he had to.

Gianni Finacelli sauntered over to the table where Karly was sitting. He placed a soft kiss on her cheek and sat down. He had to be close to 70 by now, but was still a very handsome man.

"You don't look well." He said peering over his shot glass at her.

"Here Gianni, take this so I can go home." she slid an envelope across the table at him, "I think that is what you are owed."

He flipped through the bills and smiled at her, "Well, I was hoping you would come back to work for me again."

"Think again, I am married, happily, with a family. That's not my life anymore."

"You were the best girl I had Karly, men still ask about you."

"Gianni, I am sorry but no." Karly started to get up and he grabbed her arm. Sig was by her side in a flash.

"Mister, I think you need to let her go." Sig snarled at him.

"This your husband."

"No, he's a friend." she looked up at Sig, "a very good friend." Karly jerked her arm away from him. "Take your money and go Gianni, and you better not ever contact me again."

He ran his finger down her cheek, "Good to see you again my dear."

He turned and walked away, and Karly breathed a sigh of relief.

"We need to go, now." Sig said looking over her shoulder.

"Why?" Karly followed his eyes and gasped when she saw Jonathan standing in the hotel lobby.


	7. Chapter 7

Karly looked at Sig, terrified.

"Its ok, just walk." He led her down a hallway to an elevator.

"Where does this go?" she looked up at him and frowned.

"Just trust me."

Within minutes, they were on the fifth floor in their rooms.

"That was close." Sig said plopping down in a chair.

"Too close." Karly turned her head, and winced,

"You ok?" Sig stood up and walked over to her.

"Just a stiff neck, from the plane ride I guess."

He pointed to the bed, "Sit."

Karly sat down on the bed, as Sig started slowly massaging her neck.

"Better" He said, suddenly feeling a sensation in his nether region.

"Yeah, a lot."

Sig started kissing Karly's neck, savoring the scent of her. He eased her back onto the bed, and started sliding his hand under her skirt. Karly almost didn't stop his hand, but then remembered the sexy boat captain she shared a bed with every night and sat up.

"Sig stop."

"Maybe I don't want to."

Karly looked at him and sighed, "We have to. I cant do this with you."

"Who's gonna know if we do?" Sig smiled at her, brushing her hair back, "I should have snatched you up when I had the chance."

"You love June, and I love Jonathan." Karly stood up and poured herself a glass of water.

Sig walked over and took her hands, his eyes piercing right through her. "You look me in the eye Karly, and tell me you don't want me just as bad as I want you."

"We cant have sex Sig. I am having my husband's baby." she turned away from him.

Sig started to kiss her again, when someone started pounding on the door. Karly looked up at him, knowing full well who it was.

"Go to your room." she hissed. Sig stepped over to the door that adjoined the two rooms and softly closed it.

Karly opened the door to find Jonathan standing there. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Can I come in?"

She stepped aside and closed the door.

"What the hell Karly,"

She whirled around at him, "Don't you yell at me."

He sat down on the bed, taking a deep breath, "Baby, what's going on? This isn't like you, to just up and leave the boys like that."

"I had something to take care of." she walked to the window, twirling her wedding rings around her finger.

"What." he stood up and walked over beside her, taking her arm, he turned her toward him.

"Jonathan, I.. Gianni called me, he said he needed to talk to me, I had to come here."

"Did he threaten you?"

"No," she sighed and took her rings off, handing them to him.

He looked up at her, tears filling his eyes, "Karly, don't do this, talk to me."

"Just take them Jonathan, because when you hear what I have to say, you wont want to be with me anymore."

Louise paced back and forth from the couch to the window, tapping the cordless phone on her hand. "Come on Karly," she said glancing up at the clock, "Call me." Edgar walked up behind her, scaring the southern fried shit out of her.

"Its almost three, you want me to go pick up the kids."

"Yeah," she nodded, looking up at the clock again, "thanks."

He took her by the shoulders and looked at her, "Everything ok?"

"Yeah, just expecting a call." she said, twisting away from him.

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." the phone rang and she looked at the caller id, handing the phone to Edgar, "Its your brother." She picked up her purse and keys, "I will go get the kids."

Jonathan stood there, with his wife's rings in the palm of his hand. She turned and looked at him, "We can find a lawyer, and have some sort of custody agreement, because I feel sure you wont want the boys or the baby with me anymore. Scott and Tae surely wont want me around their kids." she sniffed and wiped her eyes, "you keep the house, I can find somewhere else to live."

Jonathan walked over, pulling her to him, "Ok, cut this shit out, what the hell are you talking about."

She looked up at him sobbing, "I am a whore Jonathan. Why do you think Gianni was looking for me? He was my boss and I owed him money."

Jonathan looked at her and sat down on the bed. "Karly, I thought you were a barmaid. I mean, I knew you were a stripper, I saw that much, but..."

"Yeah, but's right." she sighed and sat in the chair by the window. "I guess you deserve to know that if it hadn't been for Sig, I would be dead right now. He's the one who got us both out of here."

Jonathan gave her a puzzled look. "Us?"

"Me and Louise,"

"Louise? Louise Hansen was a..."

"Prostitute, you can say it." Karly was almost hyperventilating by this point. Jonathan pulled her to her feet, hugging her trying to calm her down.

"Ok, you're pregnant remember." he stroked her hair, "just calm down."

He sat down on the bed, pulling her onto his lap, "Why,"

"I had to have a place to live. I didn't have it like you did, I have been on my own since I was 14."

"Shit Karly, I wish you would have told me all this."

"You wouldn't have wanted me. I'm not stupid Jonathan, your mother never would have accepted me if she knew my past."

"Everyone has a past baby, even me."

He rubbed her shoulders and sighed. He still couldn't believe his fucking ears.

"So, how does Sig fit into all this?"

"He was the one who got us out. Gianni was planning to have me and Louise both killed, because he claimed we owed him money. Neither one of us had that kind of cash then. Sig overheard us talking and helped us get away from him."

She sighed, "I have to be honest with you about something else." she stood up and turned to face him, "I slept with Sig Jonathan."

"Its ok Karly,"

"No, I mean, after that"

"You mean, since we have been together?"

"Yes."

Karly walked to the door and opened it. "I will have my attorney call you."

Jonathan was sitting in the hotel bar when his phone rang. He glanced at the caller id.

"Hey," He sighed and took another shot of crown.

"Hey, where the hell are you?" It was Andy.

"Vegas." he nodded to the barkeep who poured him another shot.

"What the... what are you doing in Vegas?"

"Looking for my wife. Listen man, its a long story. I will see you in a couple of days. Just look in on Scotty and the boys for me."

Jonathan slipped his phone back into his pocket and pulled Karly's rings out. He still couldn't believe what she had told him, or that she had slept with Sig. That fucker. Jonathan slammed his fists down on the bar, causing the elderly gentleman beside him to spill his drink all over himself. Jonathan handed him two hundred dollar bills and apologized. He paid for his drinks and headed to the elevator.

Karly was curled up in a ball on the bed sobbing. Everything she had fought for was gone. She loved Jonathan more than life itself, but him knowing about her past occupation, and the affair with Sig, she knew now that her marriage was over. Someone knocked on the door and she stood up and wiped her eyes, straightening her hair. She opened the door and sighed.

"Why did you come back here?"

Jonathan staggered in the door, buzzed from the crown shots he had just downed.

"God you stink," She said pushing him away from her. "You smell like a damn brewery."

Jonathan pulled her to him, kissing her. "I love you dammit, and no past occupation, or affair is gonna change that." He gently backed her to the bed, remembering she was carrying his child, and eased her down.

"Jonathan, don't do this, please just let me go."

"I cant." He said sobbing "You are my life baby."

"John, please, don't"

"I cant live without you Karly, Nobody has to know about all this."

"I cant live a lie anymore. What happens if Scott or Tae come here, or one of the kids, my pictures are up all over the place." she sniffed, "what would stop Gianni from deciding..."

He put his hand on her mouth, "If he contacts you again, or tries to fuck with anyone in my family, I will kill his ass."

"I told him not to contact me again, after I paid him."

"How much did you pay him?" Jonathan said. Karly sat up and stared at the floor, " $600,000"

"WHAT?" Jonathan stood up and walked to the door, mentally calculating in his mind, "Where the hell, Karly where did you get that kind of money?"

"I have a separate account that I never told you about. I told you what I did for a living remember? In this town, you could easily make anywhere from eight to nine grand a night, depending on who you worked for." she looked up at him, "lets just say there was a high demand for me."

"Seriously"

"I was one of the best girls Gianni had. He even said he had men still asking about me."

Jonathan gave her a sly grin, "Well, I hope you told him you were taken."

"I did, but that wont stop him, money is his motivator."

"Well, he better leave you the hell alone."

Karly stood up, and felt woozy, sitting right back down again.

"Hey," Jonathan knelt in front of her, "You ok?"

She nodded, "Just tired."

He laid her back and pulled the blanket at the foot of the bed over her. "Why don't you try to go to sleep."

Jonathan stepped out of Karlys room and spotted Sig at the end of the hall. He saw red for a moment. He leaned against the wall to calm himself, before walking toward him.

Sig saw Jonathan coming, suddenly wondering if he should run.

"Guess I should thank you, for coming out here with Karly." Jonathan extended his hand and Sig shook it.

"No problem."

There was an uncomfortable moment of silence, before Jonathan finally spoke.

"Karly told me about you two, and I am a forgiving person, but I am only gonna tell you this once, keep your hands off my wife."

Jonathan turned and walked away. It was Sig's guess that she hadn't told him that her miscarriage had occurred less than a month after the two of them had been together.

Jonathan slipped back into her room, finding her curled up on her side sound asleep. He sat down and slid his boots off, thinking about the first time he had ever seen her.

_Karly was busy mopping up a huge mess made by one of the men from the Moose Lodge. They held their annual party here, and were all drunker than skunks. One of them had tried to get fresh with her, and he wound up face down on a table with her knee in his back. _

_"Excuse me." Karly looked up into a pair of the blackest, sexiest eyes she had ever seen in her life. _

_"Yes, can I help you?" _

_He pointed to a cluster of men standing just inside the door, "My buddies and I are looking for a place to have a drink or two, you still open."_

_"Yep, 24 hours." she pointed to the sign. "Grab a table and I will be right with you."_

_She watched him saunter to the table and licked her lips. God he was gorgeous. She had always had a "thing" for bowlegged men, but a bowlegged man in cowboy boots, now that really turned her on. He sat down, and gave her a sly smile. His ballcap was turned backward, and he was wearing a USA Jacket. His thick black hair was hanging out from under the ball cap, just reaching the nape of his neck." _

_"Hey." Lou walked up beside her and popped her on the arm, "Who are they?" _

_"Just a bunch of guys looking for a good time." One of the men eyed Lou up and down, smiling at her, _

_She pointed her finger, "Well, that one's mine." she nodded toward the door, "Hey, there's Sig. Wonder what the hell he's doing here."_

_Sig walked over, hugging both Karly and Lou. Sig had always kind of had the hots for Karly, always asking for her specifically whenever he came into town._

_"Who are they?" Lou said, nodding toward the table._

_"Just a bunch of old crabbers, like me." he winked at her, "Why you interested?" _

_"Maybe," She pointed to the one in the dark blue shirt, "Who's he?"_

_"That would be my baby brother, Edgar." Sig waved his hand, "Hey Ed, come here a minute." _

_Edgar got up and walked over to them, giving Sig a look._

_"This is Louise, Louise, Edgar." he popped his brother on the back of the head and walked over to Karly._

_"Ok, which one do you want?" he said smiling. _

_"I think you know." _

_"Sorry baby," he held his hand up, "I am branded.' _

_She glanced back over to the sexy crabber, who was now eyeing her up and down._

_"That's Jonathan Hillstrand, Captain of the Time Bandit." he tossed his head, motioning for Jonathan to come over._

_"John, this is Karly." he walked over to the table, "Any of the rest of you goons who want a damn woman can find her yourself."_

_"Nice to meet you." Karly said, nervously tapping her fingers on the bar._

_"You too, what time do you get off?"_

_She glanced up at the clock, "About 20 minutes."_

_"You live close?"_

_"Yeah, about a block from here."_

_He smiled at her, "Well, can I walk you home?"_

_"Sure."_

_After the men had finished their drinks, Jonathan made good on his promise and walked Karly home. She lived in an upstairs apartment not too far from the bar she worked in. He knew she was also a stripper, having seen her show the night before. They stopped in the hallway for Karly to get her keys out, and Jonathan leaned down, his hot breath hitting her neck. She turned to look up at him, and his lips met hers._

_She unlocked the door, his lips still on hers, and removed her jacket, tossing it on the floor. Within seconds, Jonathan was backing her, stripping her clothes off, down the hall toward her bedroom. Karly, with an expert hand, removed his jeans and slid his shirt off. Jonathan eyed her, in her matching Fredericks of Hollywood bra and panties, walking toward her. She turned and pushed him down on the bed. Realizing that he wasn't wearing underwear, she got on her knees in front of him, taking his cock into her mouth. _

_"Oh my god' Jonathan said, almost in a broken phrase as Karly worked on his cock with her hands and mouth. He reached down to paw her tits, and she slapped his hand away._

_"There will be plenty of time for that Captain." she said as he eased back on the bed. Karly walked toward him on her knees, once again taking him into her mouth. Jonathan moaned, as Karly gently kneaded his balls with one hand, while massaging the flesh between his butt and his balls with her finger. He didn't know what the hell she was doing to him, but he had never felt anything like it. His cock started to throb, and he knew he was about to cum. He tried to withdraw from her mouth, but she tightened her grip, gently raking her teeth over his shaft. That brought Jonathan over the edge and he exploded in her mouth._

_"Holy shit." he said laying down on the bed breathless. He lifted his head up and held up a finger, "Gimme a sec baby, and its your turn." Karly wasn't use to getting pleasure herself, only giving it. _

_Jonathan pulled Karly so she was straddling him, removing her bra first. Women's breasts were something that he never got tired of. He eyed them both for a minute, before rubbing her nipples with this thumbs. Karly tossed her head back and moaned. Jonathan sat up, taking a hard bud into his mouth. He gently sucked as Karly twined her fingers through his hair. "That feel good baby?" he said, sucking her other breast._

_"Yeah," she said almost breathless. Jonathan could feel how turned on she was, and laid her back, sliding the red silk panties down her legs. Nothing to him, except good liquor, smelled any better than a woman's pussy. He parted her lips and slowly started licking her. Karly writhed and twisted on the bed. He took her swollen clit between his lips and gently sucked in, taking Karly over the edge. He buried his face in her wet core as she climaxed. _

_Jonathan positioned himself to enter her, thinking that this was the best sex he'd had in a long damn time. He started thrusting slowly at first, and Karly put her knees up, with her feet on his butt, forcing him deeper into her. Karly rolled him over, and eased him into her. Jonathan started rolling her nipples between his fingers. She slid her hand down, fingering herself. Jonathan had never seen a woman frig herself, and was turned on as hell. Before he knew it, he had her hips, pumping himself up into her as fast as he could. Karly had a hard orgasm and collapsed onto his chest._

_"You are something else baby," he said lighting a cigarette, not even bothering to ask her if it was ok._

_"You aren't too bad yourself." _

Karly woke up and stretched, suddenly realizing she wasn't in the bed alone. She just stared at him for a minute, thinking about how lucky she was to have him, if indeed she still did.

She stood up and walked into the bathroom and turned on the hot water full blast.

Jonathan reached for Karly, and sat up in a panic. He heard the water running in the bathroom and got up. Since he slept in the buff, there was no need for removing clothing, so he slid the shower door open and climbed in behind Karly.

"I couldn't find you when I woke Up." he slid his arms around her, running his hand over her belly, "you are starting to show a little."

"Yeah, I know, everything's getting tighter. Its a good think I kept most of my clothes from the twins."

Jonathan slid his hands slowly up her front, stopping when he reached her firm globes. He gently palmed them, Karly leaning back against him.

"I love you baby," he said kissing her neck, "So damn much."

"How can you still want to be with me, after all this?" she turned her head slightly.

"You are the best thing that ever happened to me. I don't care what you use to do, its what you are now that matters to me."

They finished showering, and Karly grabbed one of the big fluffy white hotel robes to wrap up in. They were about to order room service, when Jonathan heard a loud POW.

Karly looked up at him and frowned, "What the hell, that sounded like gunshots,"

Jonathan picked up his shirt and slid it over his head, "You stay here." he walked out into the hallway and in a few minutes, bolted back through the door. He picked up the phone and dialed for an ambulance and then the front desk.

He walked over to Karly and put his hands, on either side of her face, "Sig's been shot."


	8. Chapter 8

Edgar walked into the waiting room and motioned for Jonathan.

Jonathan slid his arm out from under Karly and eased her down onto the couch they were sitting on.

"Hey, he ok?"

"Yeah," Edgar said sighing with relief, "It could have been a lot worse, the doc said the bullet barely missed his heart." Edgar looked over Jonathans shoulder with tears in his eyes, "I almost lost my brother dude."

Jonathan hugged, "But you didn't."

They walked back into the waiting room and Jonathan poured two cups of coffee, "Who the hell did this shit anyway?"

Edgar sipped his coffee and gave Jonathan a look, "Guess."

"Gianni?"

Edgar nodded, "He has held it against Sig for years for "taking" Louise and Karly away from him."

Jonathan looked at his wife sleeping on the couch and fear gripped him. He silently prayed that Gianni didn't decide to come after her.

Karly sat up and saw Louise sitting in a chair in the corner.

"Where's Jonathan?"

"He and Ed went out to get something to eat."

Karly stood up and stretched, "Is Sig..."

"He's in ICU but he's fine." Louise had a look on her face like she could kill.

"What's wrong?"

"Edgar's sister in law."

"What" Karly sat down beside her, "What's wrong?'

"I don't know how she found out Karly, but she told Ed." Louise looked at Karly with tears in her eyes.

"She told him..."

"About me."

Karly slid her arm around Louise as she cried, "What am I gonna do Karly, Edgar wont even look at me."

Jonathan looked over at Edgar, who was chewing the hell out of his thumb.

"So, are you gonna say what's on your mind or keep practicing your cannibalism over there?"

"Huh, what?" Edgar looked at Jonathan and half smiled.

"What's wrong with you man?"

He shook his head, "Just something I found out about, that I really should have been told years ago." He looked over at Jonathan and sighed, "How would you feel if you found out Karly had been keeping something about herself, that you should have been told about, a secret for 15 years?"

"Edgar, I love Karly, her past doesn't matter to me."

"So, you know."

"About her past life, yeah I do now." He shot Edgar a look, "How would you feel if you found out your wife had slept with a friend of yours, a good friend?"

"Oh, damn man. Who?"

"Your brother."

"No fucking way."

"Yeah, she told me the day Sig got shot." Jonathan sighed, "I should thank him because if it hadn't been for him, Karly and Louise might both be dead right now."

"How do you figure that?"

"Gianni was gonna have them killed man, they owed him money they didn't have."

"Shit." He looked at Jonathan, "She never told me that. I mean, I knew Sig spent ALOT of time in Vegas in the off season, just never knew why."

"Well, now you do."

"Doesn't it make you feel different about Karly?"

"At first, yeah I was pissed as hell at her for not being honest with me, but, there are things about me I haven't told her either." he looked over at Edgar, "she helped me raise my kids, gave me twin boys, and who knows what the next one will be."

"You mean, Karly's pregnant?"

"Yeah." Jonathan pulled into a parking space in the hospital parking garage. "What matters to me is what Karly is now. She's a good wife, and a good mama."

Karly saw Jonathan and Edgar coming down the hall. She was standing outside the waiting area stretching her legs.

"You sleep ok?" Jonathan slid his arms around her

"Not really, that couch is not the most comfortable place to sleep."

"Well, we can go back to the hotel, you can take a bubble bath and we can take things from there." she laid her head on his chest.

"Come on, you need to eat something."

Karly shook her head and walked to the window, "I don't want anything."

"Baby, you need to eat." he tucked her hair behind her ear, "come on, at least try."

Karly walked over to Louise and hugged her. "It will be ok,"

"Karly, I still owe Gianni money, that..."

Karly shook her head no, "No you don't, I took care of it."

"You paid him," Louise looked over her shoulder at Edgar and Jonathan who were sitting in the corner of the room talking, "How the hell, you don't think Jonathan's gonna question where you got six hundred thousand dollars?" Louise looked at her, wide eyed.

"Jonathan knows, I already told him, and the money came from an account I had here, when we were still, shall we say, working gals."

"You more than me. Men were lining up to be with you. I cant pay you back Karly."

"I don't want you to." she patted her arm, "What about Edgar, he still not talking to you."

Louise looked at Karly and shook her head no, "What about my kids, what if June decides to tell them."'

Karly sat down on the edge of the bed. She looked up at Jonathan when he walked in,

"Edgar and Louise are staying in the adjoining room. Seems like Sig had it paid up for a week or two."

He looked at Karly and frowned, "What's bothering you," he sat down beside her, "and don't tell me nothing, after twenty years I know better."

"Edgar knows, about Lou." she looked over at him

"He told me."

"How the hell did June find out."

"I don't know Karly."

"Jonathan, she likes to talk remember, hell, the whole fucking town's gonna know." she stood up and walked to the side table, pouring herself a glass of water, "where the hell is she anyway. Her husband almost gets killed and she doesn't even bother to come out here."

Jonathan shook his head, "They are an odd couple, always have been."

He walked over, kissing her softly, "Why don't you go draw up the bath, I will be there in a few minutes."

"You are taking a bath with me?"

"Sure, why not." He kissed her again, "Just don't tell my son or my brothers that I took a damn bubble bath with you."

Jonathan slid his arms around Karly, giving her a gentle squeeze, "Feel better?"

"A little," she laid her head back against his chest, "I should have told you,"

"It doesn't matter now,"

"Are you telling the kids?"

"I think I should. Secrets have a way of coming out baby."

"Believe me, I know." She sighed, "Let me tell them, ok."

"They both love you, I don't think it will matter."

Tears started falling down her face, "What if it does?"

"You have been there for them all their lives, you really think your occupation thirty years ago is gonna matter?"

Karly twined her fingers through his.

Jonathan slid into bed beside Karly. "Here," he held his hand out.

"What's this?"

"Your wedding rings. Bout time you put them back on."

Jonathan and Karly arrived home. Scott met them at the door, "Man, these boys are holy terrors." he hugged Karly, "You look like hell."

"Thanks, nice to see you too." she picked Peyton up, kissing his cheek. "Thanks for taking care of them"

"No problem, that's what brothers do."

"Scott, I need to talk to you." She handed Peyton to Jonathan.

"Karly, are you sure?" Jonathan looked at her.

"Yes, take care of the boys." she took Scott by the hand and they walked upstairs.

Scott sat down on the bed, and Karly closed the bedroom door. He gave her a concerned look.

"Are you ok, is everything allright with you and dad?"

"Everything with me and your dad is fine." she sat down on the bed. "There are some things about me that you and your sister don't know, and, before tongues start wagging, I want you to know the truth."

Scott looked at her, puzzled, "What are you talking about? Tae and I know you worked in Vegas when you met dad."

Karly shook her head, "You don't know everything Scott." She sighed, "I, god I don't know how to tell you this." she stood up and walked across the room. She turned and looked at him, "I worked as a prostitute in Vegas Scott. Gianni, the man that called here that day, was the man I worked for. I owed him money, a lot of money, and I went to Vegas to pay him off so he would leave me alone." she took a breath, "Sig went with me."

"Whoa, wait a minute, how does Sig Hansen fit into all this?"

"He was one of my, 'customers' a long time ago. He introduced me to your dad."

Scott just sat there staring at her. "You slept with Sig Hansen? Oh shit." Scott slapped his leg.

"What?"

"Damn Karly, you go from someone who looks like that to my dad?'

"Looks aren't everything honey, one day you will figure that out." She sat down on the bed beside him, "I just don't want you to think badly of me."

"Karly, how could I, you have been there for me all my life." he held his arm up, "who was it scrubbing the dead skin off my arm and changing the dressing on it three times a day?' he kissed her cheek, "you are like my mom, I could never think bad of you."

She hugged him, "You don't know how good it feels to hear you say that."

"I love you Karly, just like you were my mom."

"How do you think Tae's gonna feel?"

"The same way I do."

Tae sat and looked at her step mom in disbelief. She held her hand up and shook her head,

"Ok, let me get this straight, you were a friggin hooker when you met my dad?"

"Yes Taylor, I was. I worked in the bar, and I also worked for Gianni, I had to have a place to live, and food to eat. I didn't have it like you did. My mom kicked me out when I was 14, I was on my own. I had to make a living somehow. Gianni met me right after I got to Vegas, and offered me a job. By the time I was 16, I had quite a few dollars in the bank." she sighed, "I am not proud of my past." she leaned up and looked Taylor right in the eyes, "you look at me, and tell me you have never made a mistake, you have never done anything you were ashamed of, or wish you could go back and do over."

Taylor looked at Karly and shook her head, "No, I cant do that, and you know it." Taylor thought back to the time she found out she was pregnant with her daughter, how terrified she was to tell her dad. Karly was right there for Taylor every step of the way. Taylor had always been grateful that Karly and her dad had gotten married.

"How did dad take the news?"

"He was shocked of course." Karly shook her head, "I should have told him right from the start."

"Dad loves you Karly, you know that, I don't think anything you said or did could make you less in his eyes."

Karly hung the phone up and joined Jonathan at the table. He was feeding the boys breakfast. Brandon picked up a piece of toast and slung it on the floor, "FUCK" He said grinning.

"Ok, now who taught him that word?" Karly looked at Jonathan and frowned.

"He lives around a bunch of boat captains baby, you better get use to it."

He picked up the toast and tossed it into the trash, "Who was on the phone?"

"Louise they moved Sig to the hospital here last night."

"How is he?"

"Lou said he was stable." she shook her head, "I still cant believe this."

"Well, its over now." Jonathan kissed the top of her head and lifted a jelly covered Peyton out of his chair. "You need a bath boy."

"I can bathe him." She started to stand up and Jonathan stopped her.

"Sit back down."

Scott came into the kitchen and Karly frowned at him, "Guess what your brother said earlier?" Scott looked at the floor and slyly smiled at her, "Next time, you will have a date with a bar of lye soap." She lifted Brandon down from his chair and he toddled off in search of his dad.

Karly saw Louise standing at the end of the hallway and walked toward her. She could tell Louise had been crying.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Karly wrapped her arms around Louise and fear gripped her. She pulled Louise back. "What, you are scaring the hell out of me."

She shook her head, "Sig's took a turn, he was fine in Vegas, but now." She gestured toward the ICU door, "He may not make it."

Karly saw Edgar coming out of Sig's room and walked toward the door.

Edgar sighed and leaned against the wall. " He's not good Karly." his eyes misted. "I don't know what to do."

"What, did the doctor say?"

"He has a collapsed lung, and his heart, well, he may need surgery to repair his aorta or some shit." Edgar sighed, "I think the damage was worse than the doctors in Vegas realized. I may lose my brother."


	9. Chapter 9

Karly sat down on the bench outside the hospital, not believing what Edgar had just told her. Sig couldn't die.

"Karly." She looked up to see Jonathan jogging across the parking lot. "What the hell?"

"I guess his injuries are worse than they thought, he's in surgery now. Where are the boys?"

"Nora's." Jonathan shook his head, "What is he in surgery for?"

"He has a tear in his aorta."

"That could kill him?"

"If it goes unrepaired yes." Karly sighed, "I could kill Gianni for this."

"That makes two of us."

Gianni picked up the phone in his limo.

"Yes, its Gianni. I need a favor. He's at Seattle Grace, you know what to do, and I want him gone this time, you know I am a powerful man, and if Sig Hansen's not dead by sunset, you will be." He hung the phone up and lit one of his favorite imported cigars. He tapped on the window signaling for the limo driver to take him to the airport.

Dallas hung the phone up and sat down on the bed in the luxury hotel Gianni had put her up in. He had supplied her with a nurses uniform, and a massive dose of profofol. She walked to the window and sighed, not really knowing if she could pull this off or not. She knew what a powerful man Gianni was, and she also knew the power behind his name. Too many girls had fallen victim to his hand if he didn't get exactly what he wanted. She picked up the uniform and went into the bathroom. She tied her long blonde hair up into a bun and applied her makeup. Gianni had always told her her eyes and her tits were her two best features. Dallas wasn't ugly by any stretch, but some of the girls who worked for him were a lot prettier than she was. Dallas flipped the light off and picked up the vial of drugs, slipping it into her pocket. She took one last look around the hotel room and walked out.

Dallas walked down the hallway of the hospital, swearing under her breath when she noticed a cluster of people standing outside the room that Sig Hansen was in. How the fuck was she suppose to go into that room and kill him with so many people watching. She had screwed up the first time, and Gianni was so pissed that he had beat the hell out of her. She reached up and touched her eye. The bruise was barely noticeable now. If she fucked this up, she was dead, plain and simple.

Andy noticed Dallas coming down the hall and poked Jake Anderson in the ribs. "Damn, how'd you like for that to take your temperature?'

"Hell dude, that's giving me a temperature, Holy shit." they grinned at each other as she swayed down the hall.

Dallas willed the people clustered around the room to please leave. She had gotten up the nerve to do this finally, and now she was facing an audience. She was about to turn and run when a doctor stopped her.

"Here, take this to the patient in room 556. The lady in room 540 needs help showering." he trotted down the hall. Dallas looked at the cup of pills and shrugged her shoulders.

Sig peered up at Karly and smiled, "I knew you'd be here."

"Now where else would I be?" she took his hand and sat down on the bed.

"What if I don't make it?"

"You will, stop talking like that. You will be back in action before any of us can blink."

"Can you tell Jonathan to come in here for a minute?"

"Sure," she walked out into the hallway and touched Jonathans arm. "Sig wants to talk to you."

Jonathan stepped into the room and sat down on the bed, "What is it?"

"Look after her, take care of her, don't ever do anything to hurt her."

"Hey, you make it sound like you are checkin out." Jonathan smiled down at him, "who am I gonna prank when Opie season starts?"

Sig smiled at the memory of Jonathan freaking his ass out with the Chinese Lanterns. He licked his lips and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, about Karly, the baby she lost."

Jonathan shook his head, "Stop that now, that was a long time ago"

Jonathan wondered what the hell Sig meant by that. Karly said that she and Sig had been together. He couldn't possibly mean the baby Karly lost was his.

He patted Sig, who was slowly fading out on the arm and walked out into the hallway. He took Karly by the arm and pulled her to the side. "Karly, the baby you lost, was it Sig's?"

Karly peered up at him and shook her head. She was about to tell him she didn't know, and noticed a blonde nurse coming down the hallway. She stepped away from her husband and walked up to her, taking her arm and turning her, "Dallas?"

Karly couldn't believe her eyes. She started toward the woman and Jonathan stopped her, "I asked you a question Karly, did the baby you lost belong to Sig?"

"I don't know Jonathan, maybe." She looked up at him and sighed, "I told you we had been together."

"Yeah, when you were a.." he looked around to make sure no one was listening.

"A hooker, you can say it." she shook her head, "I don't know if the baby was Sig's or not." she turned away from him, "You were treating me like I had a damn disease, and he's always been there for me." Karly turned back and looked at him, "I know its no excuse, but you acted like you didn't want me anymore, and then there was that number I saw on the phone."

"What number, what the hell are you talking about?"

"There was a number on the phone. I had come back from picking Sawyer up for Scott. Some lady named Regan had called, and said she would meet up with you later."

Jonathan leaned against the wall and swore under his breath. Karly looked up at him, "So, you had an affair too?"

Jonathan nodded. Karly spotted Dallas again and quickly followed her down the hall.

Karly caught up with her and spun her around, "Dallas, what the hell are you doing here?"

She looked at Karly through frightened eyes, "Karly, please, just let me go."

"No, not until you tell me what you are doing." she noticed the vial in Dallas' hand and gasped. "What is this?"

"Karly, if I don't do this, Gianni's gonna kill me."

"Do what?" she followed Dallas' eyes as she looked to the room Sig was laying in.

"I wont let you do this." Karly said through tears. She took the young woman's hands, "Let me help you."

Dallas shook her head, "How, I already screwed this up one time, if I don't..." she looked at Karly and started crying, "How did I let this get so far?"

"You shot Sig?"

Dallas nodded, "I was suppose to kill him Karly, but I couldn't do it."

Karly wrapped her arms around Dallas, "Get rid of that now." she pointed to the syringe in her hand. "Meet me downstairs."

Karly paced back and forth waiting for Dallas, and finally saw her coming out the door. Karly handed her an envelope. "Here, take this."

"What is it?" Dallas looked inside the envelope and found cash and a fake id.

"Go to the airport and get on flight 915. Board that plane Dallas, and don't look back." she pulled a Tracfone out of her pocket. "Call me when the plane lands."

"Where am I going?"

"Where Gianni wont find you."

Karly walked back upstairs and went into the waiting room. Sig had been taken to surgery. She sent a text to Louise to please let her know when Sig was out of the operating room, and if he was ok. She peered around the corner to make sure Jonathan wasn't looking her way, and was relieved to see him in a deep conversation with Matt.

Karly walked in the front door, and checked on the sleeping twins. Nora was in the laundry room folding clothes. Karly loved her dearly, she had been a good friend to her for years.

"Nora, would you mind staying for a while?"

"Sure, you going back to the hospital?"

"Not exactly." she sighed, "I need to be by myself for a while."

"Karly, are you allright honey?" the older woman laid a hand on Karly's shoulder.

"Yes, I am fine. I hate to leave the boys, but, I just need to clear my head."

"I understand. What should I tell Jonathan?"

"Nothing, I will take care of it."

Karly walked upstairs and took her wedding rings off, and laid them on the dresser. She looked at the photograph that was taken of her and Jonathan the day they got married. God she loved him. Tears started rolling down her face. She kissed her fingers and touched the photo. "I will never stop loving you Jonathan."

Karly tossed some clothes in a bag and went back downstairs to wait for the cab.


	10. Chapter 10

Karly walked out onto the huge porch of the beachside house. She had purchased it right before she and Jonathan had married, and he had been there only once. She hoped like hell he wouldn't figure out where she was.

Her phone buzzed, signaling she had a text and she picked it up. "Karly, Sig's out of surgery, but not good. Where are you? J's a wreck. Call me. " Karly laid the phone down and walked back inside. She had to let someone know where she was.

"Hello" Scott snatched the phone up as he was chasing Peyton away from the garbage can for the third time.

"Scott, its me"

"Karly, where the fuck are you?" He put Peyton in the playpen and sat down on the couch. "Dad's a friggin wreck."

"I just needed some time honey."

"Where are you? I will come and get you, you and dad need to work this out."

"He knows Scott."

"You mean, about Sig and the baby?"

"Yes, our marriage is over, finally."

"Did he tell you that?"

"He didn't have to, his face….. listen honey I need to go, I just wanted to let you know I was ok."

Karly hung up the phone and walked to the kitchen. This was the one place she knew she could come where there would be no memories of Jonathan. She missed her boys, terribly, and she knew when they baby came, he wouldn't want her near him, or her, so she had already alerted her lawyer to draw up the necessary papers giving him full custody of the children.

Karly laid her hand on her swelling abdomen, "When I finally get rid of Gianni, your daddy's not gonna want me anyway."

Jonathan laid in bed, twirling Karly's wedding rings around his fingers. Tears fell down his face. He couldn't believe she had just left. No note, no explanation, she was just gone.

Karly picked the phone up and dialed the number to the hospital.

"Yes, I am calling to check on a patient of yours, his name is Gianni. He's in room 440."

"Hold please." the nurse came back on the line, "I am sorry, but I can only give information out to his family."

"This is his daughter, Francesca."

"Oh, he's not doing well honey. The doctor has increased his morphine dosage."

Karly thanked the nurse and hung up the phone. She grabbed her keys and purse and walked to the car.

Scott looked at his father as he sat down at the table. He sat a cup of coffee in front of him.

"You look like hell dad. Did you sleep at all?"

"No." he shook his head and sipped his coffee. He lifted Brandon up onto his lap. The baby immediately started calling for Karly.

"Here," He handed the baby to Scott. "Take him, I cant stand that." Jonathan stood up and walked to the stairs. "Call Nora and ask her if she can come help you with the boys." Jonathan laid a wad of cash on the table.

"Where are you going dad?"

"To bring their mother home where she belongs."

The woman stepped off the elevator and looked to be sure that no one saw her before she slipped into the ICU ward. She walked to room 440 and eased the door open. She looked down at the gray haired man, laying there, and eased the syringe out of her pocket. She slipped on a pair of gloves, and twisted the syringe onto the end of the IV line in his hand and pushed the medication. She slid the syringe back into her pocket and walked to the door. As she entered the elevator, she could hear the monitor in his room flatline. The elevator doors closed.

Karly tossed her purse onto the couch and picked up her cell phone.

"Hey, its me. Its done, Gianni cant hurt us anymore."


	11. Chapter 11

Louise laid her phone down and breathed a sigh of relief. Gianni couldn't come after her.

Edgar stepped into the kitchen and grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl.

"Who was that?"

"Um just a friend." She turned and started loading the dishwasher.

"You mean Karly. You know Jonathans going out of his damn mind worrying about her."

"That's none of my business ok."

Edgar picked the phone up and walked to the door, "Well, I'm calling him"

Edgar checked the caller id to see if there was a number he could give Jonathan to at least try to figure out where Karly was. They'd had their ups and downs over the years, and Edgar was shocked to say the least to find out that Karly had slept with his brother, and the child she'd lost might have been his, but Karly and Jonathan belonged together.

"Hey, its Edgar, Karly just called Louise. Yeah, you got a pen."

Jonathan jotted the number Edgar had given him down. He knew exactly where she was. He turned the truck around and headed for San Diego.

Karly sat in the bedroom looking through an old photo album. She couldn't believe how her life had changed since she'd worked for Gianni. She smiled, looking at the picture of her and Louise. They couldn't have been more than 17. Karly heard a car door and looked out the window. It couldn't be him.

Jonathan flipped through his keys until he found the one that went to the beach house. He had always wondered how the hell she could afford a house like this, now he knew. She had bought the house before they married, and they had spent their honeymoon there. His mind drifted back to the day he carried her over the threshold of the house and then up the stairs to the bedroom.

Karly froze when she heard the front door open. "Dammit" she put her hand on her forehead. How the hell was she gonna get out of this one.

Jonathan walked to the bedroom door and stopped, "Baby." he walked up behind her and turned her around.

"Jonathan, don't, please." he pulled her close.

"Don't what, love you." he turned her face up to his, "Come home with me, where you belong. The boys miss you."

She shook her head, "I cant not now."

"Why not," he softly kissed her. Karly tried like hell to pull away from him.

"I cant tell you."

He sat down on the bed and looked up at her, "Why not."

She walked to the window, rubbing her arms, "I just cant." she handed him a manila envelope, not even bothering to turn and look at him.

"What's this?" he opened the envelope. "Oh god Karly." he slung the envelope and its contents across the room.

Scott sat at the kitchen table holding a sleeping Peyton. Tae sat across from him with Brandon in her lap. She peered in at Sawyer and Tiana, making sure they couldn't hear what was being said. She slid the newspaper across the table toward her brother.

"I don't like this Scott, I have got a weird feeling."

Scott stood up and gently laid Peyton down in the playpen, and Brandon held his arms out for his brother to take him. Scott sat back down in the chair and Brandon curled into his chest.

"You know, it bothers me sometimes that they like you more than they do me."

Scott looked at the headline again, "Mob boss dies in San Diego hospital. Fowl play suspected."

"You think Karly had something to do with this?" Scott looked at his sister and she shrugged.

"I don't know, but Karly is in San Diego, and a nurse said she saw a woman with long black hair coming out of his room."

"Tae, Karly wouldn't do something like that."

"We don't know that Scott, there's a lot about her we just found out remember."

"I just don't think she could kill someone."

Jonathan pointed at the envelope laying on the floor, "So you were just gonna send that shit to me certified mail, without even asking me how I felt?"

Karly didn't even look at him. She couldn't begin to explain to him how she felt.

"Now would be a real good time for you to answer me. What about our kids Karly."

"The paperwork is in there, I am giving you custody of Peyton and Brandon, and the baby when its born."

"They need their mother Karly. What about when I leave, who the hell's gonna take care of them, and Sawyer? Did you think about that?"

"I can hire a nanny." she sighed, "just go please."

He pulled her to him, looking her in the eyes, "No, dammit, I wont just go, not without you. You are my life baby." Tears started rolling down his cheeks. "I haven't slept in days, I cant imagine life without you."

Karly looked away from him, and he pulled her chin back. "Look at me,"

Karly knew if she did, she would melt in a puddle, and he knew it too.

"Tell me what's wrong, what's happened?"

Karly showed him the newspaper, with the headline about Gianni's death.

He looked up at her, "You know anything about this?" Karly wouldn't even look at him. He stood up and walked to the door, "I am going down to make a pot of coffee, and the two of us are sitting down to talk this out."

Karly stepped into the kitchen and looked at the dark haired six foot man standing at the sink. He sensed her presence and turned to look at her,

"You look tired baby."

"I'm almost five months pregnant Jonathan, I stay that way."

He sat down at the table and took her hand, pulling her over and onto his lap. He turned her face so she was looking at him, "I love you Karly, please don't leave me."

"How can you still want me after knowing all this,"

"Your past doesn't matter." he slid his hand across her belly, "all I care about is now."

Karly sighed and snuggled against him. She knew she had to tell him the truth.

Edgar was outside with his two younger kids playing softball. He heard a car door, and tossed the ball to his son.

"Here, you and your brother practice hitting the ball ok." He walked into the house through the back door and was shocked to see two police officers standing in his living room.

The housekeeper turned and looked at him, "These men are looking for Louise."

Edgar laid his hand on her arm, "Its ok, why don't you go outside with the kids, I will take care of this."

Edgar looked to be sure that Hilda was out of earshot and turned to the officer, "What do you want with my wife?"

The officer handed him a photo of a woman coming out of a hospital room, "Is this Louise Hansen?"

Edgar looked at the photo and then back at the officer. Fear gripped him, "my god Louise," he thought to himself. "What have you done?"

"Yes, that's my wife, where was this taken."

"Methodist Hospital in San Diego."

Edgar shook his head, "That cant be my wife, she hasn't been to San Diego." He suddenly remembered her telling him that she needed to go to California on business. Hilda had come and stayed with the kids. She was acting very nervous when she got home. He ran his hand over his head.

The officer handed him a card, "Call the station and make an appointment when she gets back, we need to speak with her." Edgar closed the door and watched them get into the cruiser and leave.

He grabbed the phone and dialed his wife's cell, "You need to come home NOW!"

Louise walked in the front door and Edgar turned, handing her a photograph. "Is that you?"

She took the picture and looked at it, her blood ran cold. "Fuck" she muttered.

"So, it is you." Edgar sat down on the couch looking up at her, "What the hell were you doing in San Diego Lousie?" he stood up and took her by the shoulders, "Two fucking police officers just left this house, now would be a really good time for you to tell me the truth."

"Ed, that's not me in that picture."

He breathed a sigh of relief, then looked at her. She had guilt written all over her face, "But you went to San Diego?" she nodded.

"Holy fucking shit Louise, what the..." He turned, trying to calm himself.

Louise stared at the picture. She needed to talk to Karly and fast. She picked her purse up and slid her phone into her pocket and started toward the bedroom.

"Where the hell are you going?"

"To piss." she hissed at him.

Louise dialed Karly's cell and didn't get an answer. "Shit." she slapped her hand on the sink.

"Karly, its Lou. The police were here. You need to call me as soon as you get this message."

Louise stepped out of the bathroom, and ran smack into her husband. He cocked an eyebrow and folded his arms over his chest.

"SO, are you gonna tell me what's going on or not?"

Karly looked down at her phone. She glanced up at Jonathan hoping he hadn't seen the number. She backed up to the counter and picked the phone up, sliding it into her pocket.

"We can work this out Karly, what ever it is, just please, don't do this."

Karly looked at him and sighed. She loved him, so much. He had been her rock for over twenty years.

"I need to make a call." she slid past him and walked upstairs.

Louise looked at her phone and then up at Edgar, "I need to take this," she picked the phone up and walked out the back door.

"Lou, what is it?" Karly almost whispered.

"The damn police were here Karly, they think I did it."

"Fuck" Karly laid her hand on her forehead, "What do you want me to do?"

"Just hang low, I will think of something. You alone?"

"No, he's here."

"It's gonna be ok."

"I hope so." Karly hung the phone up and turned to see Jonathan standing there.

"So, what were you talking to Louise Hansen about?" Jonathan held the newspaper up. "This?"


	12. Chapter 12

Karly looked at Jonathan and shook her head. "No," she brushed past him and went back downstairs.

Jonathan sat down on the bed and sighed. "What the hell have you done Karly." He laid down and rubbed his hands over his face.

Karly paced back and forth in the living room. She had to think of something, fast.

Jonathan walked up behind her and slid his arms around her, "Come home with me baby, please."

Karly leaned against him, "Do you still want me?"

He turned her around, pressing his lips to hers, "Yes, I will never stop wanting you, or loving you." He picked her up and carefully walked up the stairs. He eased her down onto the bed, and one by one, undid the buttons of her blouse.

Karly was breathless. How could he always manage to turn things from peril to passion in a blink. "Jonathan, we shouldn't..."

"Shouldn't what baby?" he said, sitting her up unhooking her bra, "Tell me the last time we did this."

Karly couldn't remember the last time they'd had sex, and she planned to enjoy every fucking lick and suck.

Louise sat on the back deck watching the kids play soccer. Edgar had given her a good life, and she felt like shit for never telling him about her past life. When she met him in Vegas that night, he'd swept her off her feet. She had stuck by him through his drug problems, and was still right there waiting when he came out of rehab. She had to tell him the truth, she just didn't know how.

Jonathan wrapped his arms around Karly, kissing her neck, "I remember the first time we came here."

"Me too," she sighed, "I guess I should have been honest with you..."

"Its over baby."

"No its not." She thought to herself. She snuggled down against him and fell asleep.

Jonathan walked downstairs to grab a beer and his cell phone rang.

"Hey dad, the fucking cops were just here looking for Karly."

"What?"

"Yeah, something about that Gianni dude's death. What the hell's going on dad?"

"I wish I knew son."

"When are you coming home?'

"Tonight," Jonathan hung the phone up and started upstairs.

"We need to go home."

"Why," Karly was toweling her hair dry.

"Because, Scott said the police were at the house." Jonathan let his breath out slow and sat down on the bed, pulling her to him, "Baby, what the hell's going on?"

She tried to pull away from him, but he stood up, tightening his grip on her, "Karly, answer me."

She looked at him through tear filled eyes, "Lets just go Jonathan."

Jonathan and Karly pulled into the police station, and went into the waiting area. Edgar and Louise were also there. Karly and Louise exchanged nervous glances, and then a female officer came to the door.

She led Louise and Karly down a long hallway into a room, "The detective will be in shortly." she said closing the door.

Neither woman dared to speak for fear that someone may be listening. Finally a tall dark haired man entered the room.

He sat in front of them and laid a pen and pad down in front of both of them. Karly held her hand up and spoke,

"We don't need to write any confession, neither one of us killed Gianni."

The officer leaned back in his chair and twirled his pencil around his fingers, "Well, do you know who did?" he slid a photograph across the table, "the woman in this photograph could be either one of you."

Louise looked at Karly, "Don't, we promised."

Francesca Finacelli-Colburn walked into the living room and joined Monte on the couch. He had given her a good life, that she deserved. He had finally gotten her away from her possessive father. Monte had no idea that Francesca had worked for her father, as a prostitute. She owed Louise and Karly her life for getting her out of there.

The crab fishermen had frequented Vegas, a lot, and Francesca had been with all of them. She'd met Monte one night when the men came to Vegas after Oplllio season. Francesca had taken Andy Hillstrand back to her house and had the most amazing sex of her life. Francesca was secretly still in love with him, and had been with him several times since she and Monte had gotten married. She had made sure that her husband would never find out. Now, Francesca feared she was pregnant and had no idea who the baby's father was. Monte looked over at her, took her hand and kissed it. Her past life didn't seem to bother him, he loved her dearly.

Karly bolted from the interrogation room and out the front door. Jonathan was right behind her.

"Baby, what is it?"

Karly was trembling, "Just take me home... please."

The detective walked up to Karly and turned her to him, "Mrs. Hillstrand, if you know something, it would be best for you to just come clean."

"My wife already told you she doesn't know anything, so if you are done, I would like to take her home."

The detective nodded and looked at Karly, "We will be in touch."

Francesca stepped into the kitchen just as the phone was ringing, "Francie, its Lou, we need to talk."

"I don't know Lou, I don't know if I can get away."

"Look, I don't give a fuck what you tell Monte, I will be at the bar in 15 minutes, if you aren't there, I am coming to your house, and you can explain to your husband..."

"OK, I will see you there."

Francesca hung the phone up and walked into the living room smiling sweetly. "I need to go out for a while." she pecked him on the cheek, "I will be back ok."

Francesca pulled into the parking lot of the bar. She spotted Louise sitting at a table in the corner, and walked over to join her.

"Karly and I were just questioned in your father's murder."

Francesca looked at the table and then back up at Louise, "You didn't tell them anything did you?"

"No."

"Where is Karly?'

"At home, with her husband. She's pregnant Francie, she doesn't need this shit."

Francesca had held it against Karly for years that Sig Hansen always wanted her when he came to town. Then when the Hillstrands started coming to Vegas, Karly snatched Jonathan up. He was the one notch she still wouldn't mind carving into her dashboard.

Andy, his brother, was an amazing lover. Francesca remembered the first night they were together. He had the most perfect cock she had ever seen. I mean the molds for dildo's should have been pattered after this man he was so perfect. Francesca still had a thing for him.

"What did you tell them?"

"That neither one of us did it. They have a fucking photo of me coming out of his room."

Francesca paid for their drinks and stood up, "I will take care of this ok, you don't worry about it."

Francesca walked to her car and got in. She picked up her cell phone.

"Hey, its me. Where are you?"


	13. Chapter 13

Karly nervously tapped her fingernails on the hood of her car, glancing at her watch every few minutes. She breathed a sigh of relief when she finally saw headlights.

"Where have you been?"

"Sorry," Josh Harris walked up to her "You sounded freaked out."

"That's because I am. Its about to hit the fan Josh. Louise is gonna know."

Karly woke the next morning. Hearing a commotion downstairs, she guessed that Jonathan was attempting to feed the twins their breakfast. He had been so good to her over the years, and was an amazing dad. He could have kicked her out when he'd found out about her affair with Sig, but he forgave her. She glanced at their picture on the dresser and smiled.

Karly walked downstairs and poured a cup of coffee. Jonathan was up and was trying to feed the twins breakfast. She smiled at him, patiently trying to feed Brandon a spoonful of oatmeal.

"You are one stubborn little shit."

"Just like you." She took the spoon and Brandon smiled up at her.

"You will eat anything for your mama or your brother, but not me."

He got up and walked to the coffee pot, eyeing Karly, "You feel ok baby?"

"Yeah."

"Why do I get the feeling that there is something you aren't telling me. I thought we said no secrets from now on."

Karly thought about what Sig had told her before he went into surgery. He said Phil Harris and his son Josh were the only people who knew the truth about Francesca, and had sworn Karly to secrecy. She hated keeping this from Jonathan but she had no choice.

"I am not keeping anything from you." She said, thankful he couldn't see her face.

Josh let his breath out slow. He looked down to see that his baby girl was asleep, finally and got up, easing her down into the playpen. He stepped outside to smoke, knowing Heather would pitch a bitch, She hated for him to leave the baby inside the house alone.

Karly walked down the hallway to Sig's room and tapped on the door. He looked over to see who it was, smiling when he saw her.

"You look so much better." Karly sat down in the chair by the bed and took his hand.

"I feel better, thought I was checking out of here."

Karly smiled at him, "Well, I am glad you decided to stay with us."

"You look like hell." He said frowning at her.

"Gee thanks," she shook her head, "way to make a girl feel good."

"What's wrong Karly?"

"Gianni's dead Sig. Francie killed him."

Sig let his breath out slow, "You didn't?"

She shook her head, "Its gonna come out eventually Sig, John's already suspicious that I am keeping something from him."

Sig pointed his finger at her, "You don't say a word."

"I wont, but she deserves to know the truth about who her mother really is."

Andy jogged across the parking lot, scooping Francesca up into his arms. "God I missed you," he kissed her passionately.

"Ok, we need to go inside before someone sees us." Francesca took his hand and they walked to the side entrance of the hotel, where a waiting busboy let them in.

Francesca handed him a $100 bill and he handed her a key card. They boarded the service elevator and Andy started unbuttoning her shirt.

"Andy, can you at least wait until we get in a room?"

"Nope," He said trailing kisses down her chest. The doors opened and Andy and Francesca managed to make it to the room without tripping each other.

"Damn baby," Andy said, sliding his hand up her skirt, "You stay wet don't you?"

She tossed her head back as his nimble fingers started working on her wet pussy, "All I have to do is think about you and it turns me on." Andy quickly brought her to a writhing screaming, sheet grabbing orgasm, before plunging his rock hard cock into her and having one himself.

"You are the best." she said laying her head on his chest.

"What's bothering you Francie?" Andy brushed her hair back, peering down at her.

"I think I am pregnant Andy," she sighed, "and I don't know who the father is."

"Francie, are you sure?"

"Yeah, I am pretty sure." She got up and reached for her clothes.

"Fuck Francie, my divorce isn't even final yet, if Sabrina gets wind of this..."

"Oh fine Andy, worry about yourself, what about Monte?"

Monte had told her how bad he wanted a child, and they had been trying. "Monte wants a baby." she pulled her shirt on and sat back down on the bed.

"Don't worry." he slid over to her, laying her down on the bed, "We will figure something out."

Karly pulled away from Sig "You just had open heart surgery."

"If I die with you, in my bed, I will go out a happy man."

"Sig, I am very much in love with my husband. We promised we wouldn't do this again."

"Lock the door Karly," Sig laid his hand on her arm, "I feel fine."

Karly walked in the front door and quietly looked around for her husband. She found him, laying on the couch sound asleep.

She quickly went upstairs and took a quick shower. She heard her phone buzzing when she got out and read the text from Louise.

"They have a warrant out for Francine, they are arresting her today for Gianni's murder."

"FUCK!" Karly shouted tossing the phone onto the bed.

Scott stopped outside the doorway and turned around, "You ok Karly?" he walked into the room and sat down on the bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she stood up and grabbed her phone and purse, "I just have to go down to the police station."

Karly walked downstairs and picked Peyton up, who had walked over to her, "You have to stay with daddy."

"Where are you going?" Jonathan handed Brandon a sippy cup of juice. The baby immediately toddled off in search of "Cott"

"I have to go back to the police station."

"Let me get changed..."

"No, its ok, I can drive myself."

"Baby, I don't think I want you going down there by yourself."

Karly kissed him, "I wont be long."

Jonathan picked Peyton up and walked to the window, watching Karly back out of the driveway. He held his son close to him, "Why do I get the feeling your mama's not being honest with me about something."

Karly walked into the station to find a terrified Francesca in Louise's arms.

"Its gonna be ok Francie, we will get you out of this. Noone knows what a bastard your father was any more than Lou and me."

She pulled her cell phone out and dialed. "Hey, I am booking you a flight to Seattle. We need you here."

Dallas walked through the airport, finally spotting Karly. The two hugged and walked to Karlys car.

"Ok, we have to got to the police station. You need to tell them everything about Gianni."

"Karly I..."

"Everything Dallas. The abortion he made you have, the beatings, the drugs everything."

"I don't think I can." Dallas whispered.

"You can and will. If I could tell them all the shit he did to me, then so can you."

Dallas walked out of the interrogation room and sat down. She looked up at Francesca and sighed "They dropped the charges against you."

"Thank goodness." Karly stood up and hugged her, "This nightmare is finally over."

Francesca looked at Karly and shook her head, "No its not," She looked from Dallas to Louise, "Karly can I talk to you for a minute, privately?"

Francesca knew she couldn't trust Dallas, and she barely knew Louise. Louise had always been nice to her, but she had told Karly things in the past that she knew had never been repeated.

"What's wrong." Karly took her by the arm. "Are you allright Francie?"

"No," she whispered looking over her shoulder, "I think I'm pregnant Karly, and it might not be Monte's baby."

"What?" Karly shook her head, "I don't understand, then whos?"

"Andy,"

Karly put her hand over her mouth, "You and Andy?"

"Yes, I am scared to death, what if this isn't Monte's baby."

"Ok, we are going to get some lunch, I need to talk to you."

Karly told Francesca about the affair with Sig and the miscarriage. "I thought about leaving Jonathan and being with Sig."

"Karly are you insane, Jonathan is like..."

"Yeah I know." She leaned in and looked Francesca in the eye, "Are you happy with Monte?"

"Yes, he is everything I have ever dreamed of, but Karly Andy is," she rolled her eyes, "amazing."

"It must run in the family."

Karly unlocked her car and hugged Francesca, "Ok, so you call me if you need anything."

"I will." Francesca got in her car and drove home.

Josh pulled into Karly and Jonathan's driveway. He looked at the envelope laying in the seat and sighed. He never asked his father why he had been asked to be Francescas godfather, or how why he had a copy of her birth certificate. When Phil told Josh who Francesca's mother was, Josh almost shit a brick. His dad made Josh promise him that he wouldn't ever tell anyone the truth. He picked the envelope up and walked to the front door.

"Hey man." Jonathan answered the door covered in chocolate pudding.

"Looks like its snack time." Josh said grinning.

"See what you have to look forward to?"

"I was actually hoping to talk to Karly, she here?"

"Yeah, I think she's in the kitchen," Jonathan was suddenly curious as to what Josh needed to see her for.

"Hey Karly, I talk to you for a second?"

Karly turned from the Chicken Pot Pie she was preparing, "Sure." she smiled at him, "What's up?"

He handed her a manila envelope and Karly wiped her hands before she took it from him.

"What's this?" she slid the document out and realized it was Francesca's medical information and her birth certificate. "Why.. Josh how did you get this?" Karly stepped to the door to make sure Jonathan wasn't listening.

"I found it on the boat. Jake and I were cleaning it up getting it ready for King season. I didn't want anyone else to see it."

"Thank you."

"Guard that with your life Karly."

"I will."

Later that night, Jonathan was getting ready for bed. He looked up when Karly came into the room. She felt a pang of guilt when she looked at him thinking about what had occurred between her and Sig. "Boys go down ok?" He walked over, pulling her to him.

"Yeah, finally. I swear, Peyton fights me like a tiger at bedtime."

"What did Josh want earlier?"

"Oh, he just wanted to ask me something, about the baby." Karly stepped into the bathroom.

"I want the truth Karly, what the hell did he want. Shit, you sleep with him?"

"What kind of question is that?" Karly stepped to the door and closed it so he wouldn't wake the boys up.

"Well, your track records not exactly clean."

Karly folded her arms over her swollen belly, "Well neither is yours."

The phone rang and Jonathan stepped over to answer it before it could wake the babies.

"Here, its Francesca."

"Francie, what's wrong, I cant understand you."

"I need you Karly, can you come to the house?"

Karly looked at the clock, realizing it was past midnight. "Yeah, sure I will be right there."

"Where are you going Karly, its after midnight?"

"Its Francesca Jonathan, she's upset."

"Well, I am sorry if I don't like the idea of my pregnant wife traipsing around after dark."

"They live a street over from us, I will be right back." She kissed him and walked out the door.

Karly stepped into the Colburn's house and wrapped her arms around Francesca.

"What is it?" she guided Francesca over to the couch and sat down.

"I'm pregnant Karly."

Karly sighed and put her arm around her, "Monte know?"

"Yeah, he took me to the doctor. God Karly, what if this is Andy's baby."

"We will burn that bridge when we come to it."

Jonathan walked downstairs, pissed as hell. Karly knew he hated it when she left after dark. He pulled a beer out of the refrigerator and twisted the cap off, tossing it into the garbage.

He noticed a manila envelope laying on the counter and picked it up. He recognized the scrawling across the top of it as being Phil Harris' handwriting. He walked over to the table and sat down, pulling the clasp open. He slid the documents out, noticing the name across the top of the page.

"Oh shit." he couldn't believe his eyes.

Karly stepped into the door and gave Jonathan a horrified look.

"Just how long have you known about this Karly?"

"Jonathan, you have to promise me, you wont tell a living soul what you just saw."


	14. Chapter 14

**Hmmmm, so just what is the secret that Josh, Sig and Karly have been keeping. Well, I think its time for us to find out. So, if you haven't figured it out already, keep on reading, and as always, thanks for the reviews. **

Jonathan tossed the paper onto the table and stood up.

"Just how long have you known about that?"

"Sig told me, right before…. What does it matter anyway? "

Jonathan shook his head, "So do you have any kids running around I should know about, was your dad really who you said he was?"

"Jonathan, that's not fair."

"Well, you haven't exactly been honest with me about your past Karly."

"Can you blame me Jonathan? Really?" she turned her back to him.

Jonathan could tell she was crying, and walked up behind her, he started to slide his arms around her and she flung her arm up, stepping away from him, "Just leave me the fuck alone."

She started up the stairs and Scott was standing there, "You ok?"

Karly buried her head in his shoulder and sobbed,

"Ok, calm down, you don't want the boys to hear you, it will upset them."

She looked up at Scott and shook her head, "I just cant do this anymore." She went into the bedroom and grabbed her keys and purse and went back downstairs.

"Karly" Jonathan took her by the arm, "Where are you going?"

She glared at him, "To the one fucking person who gives a shit."

Karly laid in the bed with Sig. The monitors and IV's had finally been taken out, so she cuddled against him.

"I am so sorry, I never should have told you all that."

She shook her head, "Its ok, someone needed to know." she peered up at him, "so are you gonna tell her?"

Sig brushed Karly's hair back, "Which one?"

"Francesca." she almost told Sig about Francie's pregnancy but she thought better of it.

"I don't know Karly, you think I should?"

"Yeah, I do."

"A lot of people are gonna be hurt by this."

"She deserves to know the truth."

Sig laid his hand on Karly's stomach, "You know, I think about the miscarriage you had every day."

"So do I." she ran her hand over his.

"Are you happy with Jonathan Karly?"

"I love him Sig, he is so good to me."

"But are you happy with him?"

"I don't know, since he found out about my past occupation, he doesn't treat me the same way."

"He's not..."

Karly read Sig's face and shook her head no, "He's not like that."

Sig remembered the night that Jonathan had almost fought with Keith.

"He's not Sig, Jonathan's never hit me."

"Did you tell him about all the shit with Gianni?"

"Yeah,"

Sig wrapped his arms around her, kissing her cheek.

"I really shouldn't be here." She said snuggling against him.

"Well, I am glad you are." Sig sighed, "I am divorcing June."

"What." Karly sat up and looked at him shocked.

"No sense pretending I love her, when I am in love with someone else."

"Sig, who."

He pulled her to him and gently kissed her, "You."

Francesca paced back and forth behind the hotel wringing her hands. She looked up when she heard a vehicle, "Finally."

Andy got out of his truck and walked up to her, "Ok, so what's the emergency?"

She put her hand into her pocket and pulled out an ultrasound photo, "This." she handed it to him and he looked down, swearing under his breath.

"There is no way its Monte's." Francesca turned and started to walk away. Andy reached out and took her arm pulling her to him.

"I have to fly to Arizona." He gently brushed her hair back, "When I get back, my divorce will be final and we can decide what to do."

Francesca put her arms around him, laying her head on his shoulder. "I didn't mean for this to happen Andy."

He pressed his lips to her hair, "Neither one of us did,"

Karly walked into the house the next morning. Jonathan looked up from the dishwasher, "Where the fuck have you been?"

Karly gave him a hard glare and walked upstairs. She laid out a pair of pale blue maternity pants and a white shirt that buttoned down the front. She turned the shower on and stepped inside. She loved Jonathan, but she just couldn't stop thinking about Sig. It would kill Jonathan to find out she had slept with Sig, again. Karly turned her face up, letting the water cascade over her. The shower door slid open and Jonathan stepped in with her.

"Are you ok?"

Karly nodded.

"I was worried baby, where the hell did you go?"

"I went to see Sig."

"You were with him all damn night?"

"Yes." she poured some shower gel onto the bath sponge and started rubbing her arms. Suddenly, she didn't fucking care if Jonathan knew that she and Sig had made love right there in his hospital bed the night before.

"Well, Andy flew to Arizona this morning, and when he comes home, he will be a single man." Jonathan slid his pants on. He never wore underwear. Karly found that a huge turn on when they first got married. You could always see the clear outline of his cock no matter what he was wearing. His brother had made a picture of him sitting on a boat, ball cap backwards, cigarette in his hand, and you could see his dick as plain as day. Jonathan received some mind blowing sex after Karly saw that picture.

"You ok baby?" He pulled his shirt over his head, giving her a concerned look.

"Yeah, just thinking about Francie."

"What about her? Everything's ok with her and Monte right?"

"I hope so." Karly said looking out the window.

Monte Colburn looked at his wife in disbelief. "What the fuck did you just say?"

"I'm sorry Monte." Francesca turned away from him.

"Sorry, sorry!" He balled his fist up and reared back to punch the wall, but thought better of it. He looked at his gorgeous petite wife, and remembered back to the night his brother Keith had asked him how the hell he'd managed to tag something that good looking. Monte loved Francesca, a lot. He had met her in Vegas one night, and she had given him the best blow job of his life. She had told him about Gianni, and what a bastard he was. Her mother, she had been told, was dead and at times Francesca was forced to satisfy her fathers needs, sometimes at gunpoint. Monte promised her he would come back for her when Opie season was over, and he did. He had given her a life beyond her wildest dreams.

"How long you been fuckin him?" Monte said, finally calming down enough to put two words together.

"A while," she said soflty.

"How long is a while Francie? A week, a month..."

"Its been a few years."

Monte grabbed his keys and stormed out the door. Francesca picked up her cell phone and sent Andy a two word text, "Its over."

Jonathan looked at Karly and frowned. He knew something wasn't right, he could sense it. He got the same feeling when he had come home from King season after she'd lost the baby. Jonathan sat back in his chair and pushed his plate back. He sat there, just looking at her. She was still so damn beautiful. Jonathan sighed and stood up from the table. He walked to the window, slowly putting the pieces of the past year or two together. Karly had slept with Sig, during King season. Sig had handed the captaining of the Northwestern over to his brother, Edgar. "Bastard" Jonathan hissed under his breath.

Karly finished loading the dishwasher and walked upstairs. She looked in on the boys who were fast asleep, and peeked in on Scott, who was laying on the bed with Sawyer. She picked up her keys and purse and walked downstairs.

"Where you headed?" Jonathan said stepping in front of her.

"Out, I need some air. I will bathe the boys when I get home."

She stepped around him and left.

Sig opened the door, pulling Karly into his arms. "What took you so long?"

She sat down on the couch, and he could tell by her swollen face and puffy eyes she had been crying.

"What's wrong?" He eased down on the couch beside her.

"I cant do this anymore Sig, I am tired of keeping damn secrets." Karly leaned against him, "I have to get this out, but I swear if you breathe a word, I will make what Gianni did to you feel like a walk in the park."

"Ok" Sig chuckled, "What."

"Francesca is pregnant, and its not Monte's baby."

"Who's is it, Andy's"

"How the... how could you possibly know that?"

"I saw them together one afternoon last summer, and it didn't take me long to figure out what was going on."

Sig gently rubbed her shoulder and kissed her, "I do love you Karly."

Karly returned the kiss, sliding her hand down his leg. He let out a deep groan.

"Are you ok to do this?" she said, easing back.

"Yeah," he pulled her back to him, kissing her again.

"Sig, you just got out of the hospital."

"Karly, if you didn't send me into cardiac arrest in that hospital bed the other night..." he held his hand up, " I think I will be ok."

Karly stood up and slid her shirt down her arms, straddling Sig's lap on the couch. He reached back and popped the clasp on her bra, almost gasping at the sight of her. Her breasts were fuller, rounder, due to the pregnancy. Sig leaned up and gently tugged at her nipple, Karly dug her fingers into his hair moaning.

"You are so beautiful baby." he laid down on the couch, "you always have been. Damn I should have snatched you up when I had the chance." Karly undid Sig's belt and slid his pants down. He titled his head back, letting out a content sigh as she worked on his flaccid cock with her mouth, until he was rock hard. Karly slid her silk maternity pants onto the ground and positioned herself on top of him, "God Sig, nobody's as good as you." she moaned as his thumb found her clit and started moving in a slow circle. Karly climaxed, screaming, clawing his chest. Sig couldn't hold back anymore, and pumped his orgasm up into her.

"I hope that didn't hurt the baby." he said as she laid beside him.

"It didn't." she giggled, "I guess we don't have to worry about me getting pregnant."

"No, I wouldn't say that we do."

Francesca sat in the doctors office waiting for the nurse to call her back. The blood tests she had came back showing some genetic blip and her doctor had called her back in to talk to her about it. She missed Andy, and she wished he was there with her. Monte's attorney had served her with divorce papers that morning. This was turning out to be one hum dinger of a fucking day.

"Francesca" the nurse smiled at her when she stood up. She led Francesca down the hall to an office and laid her file on the desk, "Dr Hunt will be right in."

Francesca's doctor walked in and closed the door behind her, "Francesca, how much do you know about your medical background?"

"My father had only one kidney, but other than that he was healthy, well, except for the cancer, why?"

"Francesca, you have a very rare genetic disorder, pre cancer, you need a bone marrow transplant."

"What?" she laid her hand on her stomach, "What about my baby?"

"That's why you need the transplant, if we do it now, its likely the gene wont be passed, but we need to find a donor." She took her glasses off and looked at Francesca, "What about your mother, or her family?"

"She died when I was born." she looked up at the doctor, "Could I die from this?" The doctor nodded.

Francesca practically ran to her car. She pulled her cell phone out and tried to call Andy but he didn't answer. She shot him a text to call her ASAP.

Francesca pulled into Karly and Jonathans driveway and beat on the door. Scott answered and she fell into his arms.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I need Karly, where is she?"

"Upstairs, just calm down ok, I will go get her."

Karly was coming out of the twins bedroom when Scott walked upstairs.

"Francesca's here Karly, and she is freaked out."

"Go call Sig, and Josh and tell them to get over here now."

Karly went downstairs and wrapped her arms around Francesca. Jonathan stepped in the back door and gave Karly a concerned look.

"Ok, you come and sit down and tell me what's wrong?"

"I have some genetic something, pre cancer, I have to have a bone marrow transplant."

Jonathan walked up behind Karly and laid his hand on her shoulder. "You have a donor?"

Francesca shook her head no.

Karly led her into the living room and they sat down. Scott walked in and looked at Karly, "They are on the way over."

"Thanks, could you bring me that manila envelope on the kitchen counter?"

Scott came back in a few minutes and handed Karly the envelope.

Karly laid her hand on Francesca's arm, "Have you called Andy?"

She nodded, "I left a message for him to call me."

"Andy, what the... what does my brother have to do with this?"

"The baby's his Jonathan." Francesca looked up at him and Jonathan looked from her to his wife.

The doorbell rang and Karly motioned for him to answer it. Sig and Josh stepped in to the room and sat down.

Karly handed Francesca the envelope. "Before you look in this." Karly looked at Sig and he nodded, "Just know that we are all here for you."

Francesca looked at her and took the envelope. She slid the documents out and her face went pale.

"Oh my god. Oh my god Karly you knew about this?"

"I just found out." Karly sighed, "Phil knew the truth, and he told Sig before he died. Josh found this on the boat and brought it to me."

Francesca sat there, white faced, looking from Karly, to Jonathan to Josh to Sig. She stood up and walked to the window and then turned.

"Does she know?" Francesca walked up to Sig and sat on the coffee table in front of him, "I asked you a question dammit. Does Louise Hansen know she is my mother?"


	15. Chapter 15

Karly looked out the back door and then turned to join the men at the table.

"You think I should go out there?" Josh said, looking up at Karly.

"No, just let her alone, this is a lot for her to deal with."

"The question is, who is gonna tell Louise?"

Karly looked over at Sig, " I'll tell her."

Francesca pulled her phone out of her pocket and read the text from Andy. He was on his way back home. She shot him a text back to come to Jonathan and Karly's house, now. She slid the phone back into her pocket as tears rolled down her face. She thought back to that Christmas when she was eight years old, and asked her father about her mother. He told her she had died having her. That motherfucker lied straight to her face.

Andy rang the doorbell at Jonathan's house and was surprised as hell when Josh Harris answered.

"What the hell dude, Francesca said for me to meet here here." Josh stepped aside so Andy could come in.

"She's out back. I think Jonathan wants to talk to you first though."

Andy walked into the kitchen and sat down. He gave Karly and Jonathan both shocked looks when they told him about Francesca.

"You mean you fucking knew all this time?" Andy looked at his sister in law with disgust.

"No Andy, I am the only one who knew," Sig was lying through his damn teeth, "Phil told me before he died and swore me to secrecy.

Andy got up and walked out the back door. He put his arms around Francesca and held her while she sobbed.

"I feel like everything's falling apart. Monte filed for divorce, " she looked up at him, "and I have cancer Andy."

He looked down at her and gasped, "What? Francie what about the baby?"

"I have to have a bone marrow transplant, but I have to find a donor first."

"Isnt that shit dangerous?"

"No, its like an IV infusion." She turned back toward the lake, "I am so scared Andy."

"It will be ok, and I am right here." The two of them just stood there for a while, watching the water.

"Andy, my mother's not dead like Gianni told me."

"I know baby, Jonathan and Karly told me."

"I still cant believe this."

Karly walked upstairs to check on the twins. Brandon was sitting in the floor playing with his Lego's and Peyton was still asleep.

"Mama." He smiled up at her.

"Shh, come on lets go downstairs, you are gonna wake up your brother." Both boys had been stuffy and Peyton was a little grump when he didn't feel well. "Come on, lets go get some juice."

Karly sat Brandon at the table with a sippy cup and some crackers.

"Peyton still asleep?" Jonathan said running his hand over Brandon's head.

"Yeah, I hope he gets better. I hate it when they are sick."

"You always did." Jonathan turned her to him, "we need to talk about all this."

"I know, but I need to go see Louise first."

"I still love you baby." Jonathan said holding her close.

"I know you do." she sighed, thinking about the afternoon she had spent making love to Sig. She felt like a tramp, and Giannis words echoed in her ears. "_You are a whore and you always will be. Getting married wont change who you are."_

Karly shuddered and pulled away from him. "I better go look in on Peyton."

Sig stepped into the doorway of the boys bedroom and smiled at Karly, rocking a whining Peyton. "He not feeling well?"

"No, he's running a fever now too." She stood up and started down stairs.

"Here, let me take him."

"Its fine Sig."

"No, if you were to fall... Just give him to me."

Jonathan scowled when he saw Sig carrying his son into the kitchen. Karly reached into the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of Motrin.

"Scott, do you mind grabbing the thermometer? Its right there in the medicine cabinet." Karly checked the baby's temperature, relived that it was barely 99 degrees. She gave him a dose of Motrin and Sig handed him to Jonathan.

"I better go." He nodded to Karly, "You call if you need me."

She nodded and walked him to the door.

"You shouldn't have carried him downstairs Sig, you just had surgery."

"I'm fine. If the afternoon with you didn't hurt me, carrying a two year old downstairs damn sure wont." he looked over her shoulder before kissing her. "I will be in touch."

Karly sat down beside Francesca on the couch and took her hand.

"I am going to talk with Louise, do you want to come with me?"

"I don't know Karly, I mean, how is she gonna feel about all this?"

Karly shrugged, "I can tell you I would be pretty damn happy to find out you were my daughter." she smiled at her.

"Karly, do you know how old she was when she had me?"

"She was either 16 or 17, I cant remember."

"Let me go tell Andy I am going to meet my mom."

Karly rang the bell and took Francesca by the hand, "Its gonna be ok honey."

Edgar answered and gave Karly a surprised look. "Didn't expect to see you." he said grabbing her in a hug, "How much longer till the new one arrives?"

"About two weeks believe it or not." she said smiling, "Louise home?"

"Yeah, come in." He stepped into the kitchen and got Louise.

"Hey," she said smiling, "Sit down."

Karly took Francesca's hand and looked at Louise, "Lou, I have something to tell you, and I don't know how you are going to feel about this." Karly started to speak and Francesca cut her off

"Louise, I am your daughter."

Andy and Jonathan sat in the bar, trying to wrap their minds around the news of the past months.

"Damn dude, I cant believe Karly was a friggin hooker."

"Me either." Jonathan looked up to see Monte Colburn storming toward the table. Jonathan stood up and got in front of Andy,

"Cool your damn heels Colburn." Jonathan put his hand on Monte's chest.

"I want to know why you have been fuckin my wife." Monte shoved Jonathan out of the way, causing Andy to fire back at him. He punched him square in the jaw.

"You are gonna pay for that you little fucker." Before Jonathan could stop him, Andy was on top of Monte pounding the shit out of him.

Louise let her breath out slow, and looked at Karly, "Is she fucking serious?"

"Yeah." Karly picked up the manila envelope handing it to Louise, "Everything's right here."

"I have cancer Louise, and I need a bone marrow transplant, and I guess I should tell you, you are going to be a grandmother."

Louise couldn't believe her ears. She looked at Karly and pointed to Francesca

"Gianni told me the baby died. We buried her." Louise shook her head. "I cant believe this." She looked at Francesca. "So I guess you are wanting me to donate my fucking bone marrow to you."

Francesca picked up her purse and stood up, "I don't want you to do anything." she looked at Karly, "I will be in the car."

Karly pulled her cell phone out of her purse and walked outside.

"Jonathan, what did you say?"

"Andy got arrested for beating the shit out of Monte." he sighed, "go by the bank and come get us."

"Us? You mean you got arrested too?"

"Just come down here."

Karly couldn't believe her ears. She walked back inside and told Louise she had to go and walked to the car. She cranked the car and looked over at Francesca, "You are not gonna friggin believe this."

Karly stood with her hands on her hips scowling at Jonathan, "I just cannot believe you. A bar brawl, seriously."

"Can we just go home please." he stepped past her.

Karly tossed her keys and purse onto the bar in the kitchen. She got an ice pack and handed it to Andy to put on his eye, along with two asprin.

"You better hope Monte doesn't decide to press charges against you." she hissed at him. "Francie is dealing with enough right now."

He nodded, "I know, I just let my temper get the best of me."

Karly scowled at him and went to answer the door.

"Edgar, what are you doing here?"

"Is Francesca here? I would like to see her."

"Sure," Karly led Edgar up to the room Francesca was staying in.

"Francie, someone's here to see you."

Francesca looked up and scowled "So I guess you came here to tell me to stay the hell away from your wife, don't worry, she doesn't have to be bothered with me again."

"No, actually I was coming to see if you wanted to come and stay at our house."

"Thanks, but I am good here."

Edgar sat down on the bed and sighed, "Francesca, this was a big shock to all of us, but, family means a lot to me, and you are my stepdaughter."

Francesca almost burst into tears. He was being so kind to her. She looked up and Andy was standing in the doorway.

She looked at Edgar and shook her head, "Thanks but maybe we should give it some more time."

He stood up, "I understand. You can come by anytime."

Andy sat down on the bed beside her and took her hand, "So what do we do about this bone marrow stuff?"

"I guess I need to ask to be put on the list."

"I will get tested, and see if I am a match."

Francesca turned to see Louise standing at the door. Andy stood up and nodded to Louise, "I am gonna let you two talk."

Louise sat down on the bed, "This is going to take some getting used to,"

Francesca nodded, "I know, for all of us."

"What about Monte Francie?"

"He filed for divorce when he found out the baby wasn't his."

"Honey, I am sorry."

Francesca shook her head, "I'm not, this helped me see a whole different side of him that I didn't know existed. I guess everything really does happen for a reason."

Karly stepped to the door and nodded to Louise, "Hey, do you mind watching the boys till Scott gets back?"

"No, why, are you allright Karly?"

"No, I'm in labor."

Jonathan drove like a bat out of hell to the hospital.

"Is Tae working tonight?" Karly said when she could finally put a coherent sentence together.

"I don't know, I will ask when we get there." He looked over at her and sighed. "What are we gonna do Karly?"

"Just get me to the fucking hospital dammit." She hissed. Jonathan couldn't make out what she said next, but it sounded like she said Sig.

Tae went into Karly's room and sat down on the bed, "Ok, I am your nurse. We aren't suppose to do stuff like this but.."

Karly cringed and cussed grabbing Jonathan's hand, "This is it, no more babies."

Jonathan looked down at her, silently wondering if his marriage was over. "I am going to call and check on things at home." He looked over at Taylor, "Will you stay with her?

Jonathan sat in the corner of the room, holding his new daughter. She looked just like Karly, black hair and blue eyes. She pursed her little mouth up into a pucker and looked up at Jonathan.

"So what are we gonna name you?" He looked over at a sleeping Karly, and then up at the door when he heard it open. Scott smiled when he saw Jonathan holding the baby.

"Well, here comes your brother." Jonathan stood up and handed the baby to Scott.

"How's Karly?"

"Tired as hell. Hey, you mind sitting with her. I need a shower and some clean clothes."

"Sure, go on." Scott sat in the rocking chair and smiled down at his new sister. Karly always had pretty babies, and she was no exception.

"Hey," He looked up and smiled at Tae,

"She is sooo sweet. I cant wait for Tiana to see her."

"Yeah, you guys are still outnumbered."

"Well, there's me, Karly, Tiana and now her."

"Yeah and there's me, dad, Sawyer, Petyon and Brandon, like I said, you guys are outnumbered."

"Fucker." Tae said popping him.

Karly shifted in the bed, and Taylor walked over to her, "You ok?'

"Yeah, where's your dad?'

"He went home to get a shower and change. He should be back in an hour or so." Scott laid the baby in the bassinet. "What's her name gonna be?"

"I don't know, we didn't really have time to talk about it." Karly sat up, "Tae is she ok, I mean she's almost two weeks early."

"She's fine." Tae started to the door and turned back to Karly, "You need anything?"

"I'm fine."

Scott sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at her, "What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Bullshit, I have known you long enough to pick up on bad vibes, now what's going on?"

"I did something I shouldn't have Scott,"

"What?"

"That's not for you to worry about."

"Karly..."

"Scott, I said its fine."

Karly looked up at Taylor and took her hand, "Taylor, can you do something for me?"

"Sure anything."

"Call Belinda, and go by the house and get the manila envelope in my nightstand and take it to her."

"Karly, why... why am I taking something to your attorney?"

"Just do it please,"

Taylor looked at Scott with tears in her eyes and walked to the door.

Karly named the baby girl, Rachel Marie, and Scott decided they should call her Ramei.

Belinda tapped on the door of the hospital room and peeked around the corner.

"Hey, Taylor came by with this and said you wanted to see me."

Karly nodded, "I do. I want a DNA ran on Ramei."

"Why Karly?"

"Just do it please."


	16. Chapter 16

**Hope you are all enjoying the story. Please remember that this is fiction, and some names have been changed, but some haven't. This is just a storyline from a very active imagination. No offense intended, hope none has been taken. These are all FICTIONAL characters. Thanks. **

Taylor walked up the driveway to her fathers house with the DNA results in her hand. She silently hoped her dad wasn't there. She didn't think he knew Karly had asked her to run the DNA.

"Hey," Taylor hugged Karly who was laying baby Ramie down in the bassinet. "Thought I would hand deliver this." Taylor looked around the corner before she spoke again, "Why did you want this done? She's dads' right?"

Karly opened the envelope and sat down at the table, breathing a sigh of relief. Ramie was indeed Jonathan's daughter.

"Karly, why.."

"It doesn't matter now." She slid the document into her purse and slid a huge manila envelope across the table to Taylor.

"What's this?"

"Your dad is going to need help with the kids, especially the baby."

"Karly what are you talking about?"

"I cant live with him anymore Taylor, not after the things I have done." She sighed, "I never should have married him anyway." Karly had tears in her eyes, "This has been a long time coming. Just promise me you will help him." Taylor nodded, "All the explanation you need is in there." She picked up a suitcase and walked to the back door, "Tell your father… well, just tell him I said goodbye."

Edgar joined Louise at the kitchen table. She peered up at him and smiled. "Guess we will be grandparents soon. Still feels weird to say that."

"So, the kid gonna call you Grama?"

"Don't say that, it makes me feel old. I don't know yet what I want to be called." she looked at her husband and sighed, "I thought she was dead Edgar, that's what he told me."

"It doesn't matter." he stood up and pulled her to her feet. "I love you anyway. Besides, look at all the hell I put you through and you stuck with me."

Louise laid her head on his shoulder, breathing a sigh of relief. Now hopefully she could finally put her past behind her.

Karly sat down in the airport and waited for her flight number to be called. She nervously twisted in her seat, anxiously looking around her. She hoped Jonathan wouldn't follow her. He had to understand that it was over. Her cell buzzed and she glanced down, thankful that the text wasn't from him.

"Where are you?"

Karly smiled and typed back. "Waiting for you."

"I am running a bit late. The lawyer took longer than I thought."

"Well, the flights delayed so I guess you are in luck."

"Always have been with you. See you in a bit."

Karly tucked her cell phone back into her purse. She looked up and cussed under her breath when she saw Jonathan walking toward her.

He stood in front of her, arms folded over his chest, "What the hell are you doing Karly?"

"Jonathan, don't make this any harder than it already is. Lets just go our separate ways."

"I don't want to." he sat down beside her. "Please don't do this, we have a newborn at home."

"I know, and I don't deserve any of you."

"Karly,"

"I had a DNA ran on her, because I didn't think she was yours." Karly was talking louder than she had intended, and looked around to be sure no one heard her.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You know my "history'." she looked up at him, "Once a whore always a whore."

"Where are you going?"

"Why?" she glared at him, "you gonna try to stop me again?"

He shook his head no, "No, I'm not." he pulled her to her feet and kissed her, "I am just going to tell you that I love you, and I wish you wouldn't leave me and the kids, but I am not stopping you." He kissed her again, "I love you, whether you want to accept of believe it or not, I love you, I always have." he sighed, "I just wish I knew what to do to make you love me back,"

Karly just stood there looking at him, "How can you say that? After what I have done, after everything."

"Because, I have seen you change Karly, better yourself. You love our kids, I know you do." he put his hand up and shook his head, "If this is really what you want, I'm not stopping you."

Karly sat and watched him walk away. She hoped like hell she was making the right decision.

"Hey," she looked up and smiled at Sig as he sat down. "Need to talk to you." He took her hands and sighed, "I couldn't do it."

"You couldn't do what?"

"I cant leave June Karly, I'm sorry."

"I understand."

"Are you gonna be ok?"

She nodded, "I just, I don't know," she let out a ragged breath, "I feel so dirty."

"You are not that person anymore, I don't give a shit what Gianni said to you. You are a good woman, a good wife and a damn good mama. Go home, where you belong."

"I cant. I wrote Jonathan a letter Sig, and when he reads it, he's not even gonna be able to look at me. He forgave me once for being unfaithful to him. He wont do it again."

"How do you know that?"

"Because, I know Jonathan." she wiped her eyes, "I will be ok."

Jonathan laid Ramie down in the bassinet and sat down at the table. He picked up the manila envelope and opened it. There was a legal sized envelope laying on top of the other documents that had his name on it in Karly's handwriting. He went to the fridge and grabbed a beer and sat back down at the table. He opened the letter and started reading:

_Jonathan,_

_I am writing this with a heavy heart. Please read this, all of it, and try to understand why I cant stay here. _

_You deserve so much better than me. I should have told you about my past, all of it, instead of leading you to believe that I just worked in a bar as a barmaid and stripper to earn a living. I should have told you that Gianni was more than just an old friend. _

_Sig and I have been together more than I told you. In fact, I was with him that day at the hospital, and I went to his house after he came home, before Rachel was born. I know you hate me, and I deserve for you to hate me. I am a whore, and I guess I always will be. Like you always say, a leopard cant shake his spots off. _

_Thank you Jonathan, so much for the life you gave me. Our home and our beautiful children. I know as they get older they will have questions about me, tell them whatever you want to. Find someone to help you raise them. They deserve a better mother than me. _

_I love you so much, and I always will. Don't try to find me, please. Just go on with your life, as if I never existed. I am sorry about Sig, and I hope you two can somehow manage to still be friends through all of this. _

_Goodbye Jonathan. _

He slid the letter back into the envelope sobbing. He couldn't fucking believe her. She had fucked Sig Hansen, again!

He pulled the rest of the documents from the folder, including divorce papers for him to sign and papers giving him full custody of the children.

"Dammit Karly." Jonathan said, catching himself before he slammed his fists on the table.

Andy sat in the living room holding Ramie. "Man she is a cute kid." He looked at his brother, "thank god she looks like her mother. Where is Karly anyway?"

Jonathan leaned his head back and sighed, tears started rolling down his face "Gone"

"What?"

"She's gone man." he pointed to the bassinet, "lay her down and lets go in the kitchen. Want to show you something."

Andy read the letter, and slid it across the table to his brother, "What are you gonna do man?"

"What the hell can I do?" Jonathan put his head in his hands and sighed, "she doesn't want to be here anymore."

"Somebody needs to talk to her, maybe Scotty..."

Jonathan shook his head no, "I don't even think Scott could talk to her now."

Andy got up and walked outside, dialing Edgar Hansens number.

"Hey, you and Louise got a minute? Well come on over to Jonathans house. We need to talk."

Louise hugged Jonathan and smiled, "You call me if you need anything ok."

"Thanks."

Jonathan closed the door and went upstairs. He laid down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. He heard a cough and looked up to see Peyton standing at the door.

"Hey buddy," he toddled over to the bed and Jonathan picked him up.

"Where mama." the baby gave Jonathan a puzzled look.

"She's not here right now."

Peyton laid his head on Jonathan's chest and stuck his thumb in his mouth, "I wan mama."

Jonathan rubbed his back, tears rolling down his cheeks, "Me too buddy, me too."


	17. Chapter 17

Karly strolled down the sidewalk along the Vegas strip. It had been more than twenty years since she had been here, and it hadn't changed much.

She stopped at an old familiar window and pulled the door open, "Same chime he's had for years." She said shaking her head.

"Karly, Karly Collins" she turned and smiled when she saw the familiar face.

"Chad, well aren't you a sight for sore eyes." She hugged him.

"Man I have not seen you in a long time. How you been?"

"Great, I moved to Seattle and got married. What about you?"

"Actually," He pointed to the huge Catholic church down the street, "I became a preist."

Karly couldn't believe her ears. This guy who had been a customer of hers, two sometimes three days a week was a preist.

"Chad, Could I talk to you later?"

"Sure, I will be there all afternoon."

"Thanks."

Karly made her way to the back of the bar, and sneaked up behind the old grey haired man, covering his eyes, "Guess who," She said in her best Marilyn Monroe voice.

"Well," Ray Robbins stood up and grabbed her in a bear hug, "Where the hell did you come from?"

"I was just in the neighborhood, and saw your sign, you still need help?"

Ray looked at her and smiled. She was the best bartender he ever hand.

"Yeah," he shook his head, "shame what happened to Gianni, but I have to say, the bastard deserved it."

"What happened with you and this place?"

"Francesca signed it over to me when the old man died,"

"Well, I am glad to hear it."

"You better get your apron," He said pointing to the door.

"What'll you have?"

"Karly?"

She looked up and gasped. "Andy, what the hell?"

"What are you doing in Vegas? Here of all places?"

Karly knew she couldn't run, and she also knew she was fucked four ways. This was not what she wanted to happen.

"Why are you in Vegas?" She hoped she could change the subject.

"Me and Francie got married last night."

"Oh, she get the transplant?"

"Yeah, I think it was easier on her than it was Louise." Andy looked at her and sighed, "Does my brother know where you are?"

"No, and you damn sure better not tell him either." Karly gave him a hard glare.

"What about the kids, Karly what about Ramie, she's just a baby."

"You buying anything?'

"Karly," he held his hand up , "you know what, never mind." he turned and walked out the door. He dug his phone out of his pocket and dialed his brothers number.

"WHOA shit, damn that kids got a set of lungs." Andy pulled the phone away from his ear.

"Whaddaya want?" Jonathan snapped. He'd had little sleep the past few days and was in no mood to be fucked with.

"I just saw your wife man."

"What," Jonathan motioned for Scott to take the baby. As soon as she was in his arms she calmed down,

"Little shit, screams her fucking head off if I hold her, now what did you just say?"

"I just saw Karly."

"Where?"

"Remember the bar she worked in?'

"Do I ever." Jonathan sat down on the couch and leaned his head back, thinking of the first time he had ever seen her, "what's she doing there?"

"Working."

Jonathan let his breath out slow. "Thanks man, and tell Francesca hello, she feeling ok?"

"Yeah, great. Later dude."

Jonathan tossed his phone onto the table and yelled for Scott.

"Damn dad, you gonna wake her up." he sat down beside his dad, "What's up?"

"I need to go off for a few days, can you watch things around here?"

"Sure, where are you going?"

"To get your mother." Jonathan said before going upstairs.

Karly stepped inside the front door of the huge chapel, thinking to herself that it had been a long time since she had stepped foot into a church.

"Hey there," Chad walked down the aisle of the church and motioned for Karly to sit.

"Hey, this place is huge." She whispered.

"You don't have to whisper Karly, its ok." he looked at her and frowned, "everything ok with you?"

She looked down at her hand and back up at him and shook her head no, "I wish I could say yes."

"What's wrong?"

"Where do I start?" she looked at the huge stained glass window as tears started rolling down her cheeks. "I met my husband, Jonathan, over twenty years ago," she nodded toward the bar, "right over there."

He nodded, "I remember, he was one of the crab fishermen right?"

"Yeah. I fell head over heels, and he gave me such a good life. We had twins a year ago, and just a few weeks ago had a baby girl."

"Where is she?"

"At home with him." she looked at Chad and shook her head, "He doesn't deserve me."

"Karly, did he know, about your past?"

"He knew I worked at Dale's as a bartender and a stripper, but he didn't know about the other, until Gianni started calling me. Then I had no choice but to tell him about my past occupation, and Sig."

Chad folded his arms over his chest, "So did he tell you that you needed to go, wanted a divorce?"

"No, even after I'd had an affair with Sig, and miscarried a baby that I know wasn't his, he still..."

"He still loves you?"

"How?" Karly looked at Chad and shook her head.

"It sounds to me like you have got a good man Karly, and you need to go back to him and your children." He took her hands, "and forgive yourself."

"I cant." she started sobbing, "I cheated on him Chad, more than once."

"Karly, if he is willing to forgive you, and move ahead, then you need to forgive yourself. What you did was wrong, but if he loves you, you need to go back to him."

Karly walked back across the street and put her apron on. She thought about what Chad had told her for the rest of the day, trying like hell to concentrate on her work.

She was in the back room counting tips, surprised as hell that she had made over two hundred dollars in the last hour. She heard the door chime and stepped out, slipping her apron over her head.

"What'll you have?"

The deep gruff voice behind her made Karly freeze.

"YOU"

She turned and saw Jonathan standing there, smiling that sexy smile of his.


	18. Chapter 18

"Hey baby." He pulled the section of the bar up and stepped behind it.

"What, how did you find me?" she folded her arms over her chest, "Andy." She shook her head, "Remind me to choke his ass."

"What the hell, what are you doing here?" he tucked her hair behind her ear, "What's going on with you? Is this that postpardum shit?"

"No." She shook her head. "I just, Jonathan please, just go."

"Where are you staying?"

"At Carrie's. She's out of town for a couple of weeks, she told me I could crash there."

"What time do you get off?"

"I haven't heard you say that in ages." she looked up at him and her breath caught in her throat. Suddenly it felt like the first time they had met all over again. "At 11"

He lifted the section of the bar up and sat down in one of the booths. Karly didn't have to ask him what he wanted, she knew. She fixed him a crown royal and coke and grabbed a tall bud lite, and sat the drinks down in front of him.

Karly wiped the last table off and tossed the rag into the bucket behind the counter. Jonathan was talking to Ray, but never took his eyes off Karly. She felt like she was 20 again. He leaned back in his seat and turned his ball cap backwards. Karly walked past the booth to turn the sign off and noticed that fucking bulge in his pants. "He's your husband for crying out loud, its not like you haven't seen it a thousand times."

Jonathan walked over to the bar and leaned against it, "You ready?"

"Yeah," she stepped to the door, "I'm leaving Ray."

"Ok." he stuck his head around the corner. "See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," she closed the door and Jonathan took her hand as they walked toward Carrie's apartment.

"Seems like old times don't it?" he looked down at her.

"Yeah, it does." she pulled the key out and turned to look at him, "Are you hungry?"

"We can get takeout." Karly nodded and unlocked the door.

Karly laid her jacket and purse on the chair and went to the bedroom. Jonathan sat down on the bed, watching her undress.

"You can wait out there," she turned and started unbuttoning her shirt, "I wont be long."

He walked up behind her and slid his hands under her breasts, "What's going on with you? Why'd you leave?"

"Jonathan, Sig and I..."

"I already know about that, he told me." Jonathan turned Karly around, "Why? Why did you go to him. Why the hell couldn't you just talk to me Karly?"

"You are not the easiest person in the world to talk to."

"So, you went to him?" Jonathan sat down on the bed, shaking his head. "what about the baby, and the boys? You know Peyton cries for you every night, and Ramie wont let me do a damn thing for her. Scotty's the only one who can calm her down."

"Jonathan, you haven't wanted me for a long time,"

"That's not true."

"Yes it is. I know you had that affair, long before I was ever with Sig the first time."

"Karly, no..."

She shook her head and held her hand up, "Louise saw you coming out of her house. Your shirt was unbuttoned and so were your pants. You want to see the picture." Karly flipped through several photos on her phone, finally locating the photo Louise had texted her. Jonathans face went pale and she tossed the phone on the bed.

"Louise shouldn't have done that."

"Done what, been a friend? We have been looking out for each other for years Jonathan, that's what friends do." Karly removed her shirt and bra, picking up her pajama bottoms and top, she stepped into the bathroom. She snapped the light off and stood in front of him, "I went to Sig when I found out about that, and yeah, we had sex. I found out I was pregnant about three weeks later, and I knew there was no way in hell that baby was yours, because you hadn't touched me in over three months." Karly leaned against he dresser and folded her arms over her chest, "I knew why when Lou sent me that picture." Karly shook her head, "Why did you do it Jonathan? Then you just carry on like nothing. I felt like shit for cheating on you, but I kept going to Sig because he cared, he actually listened when I talked to him. Sig always made me feel attractive, and wanted."

Jonathan pulled Karly to him, "You are wanted baby."

"No Jonathan, you wanted me once, but not anymore." she walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Jonathan grabbed two beers from the refrigerator and handed Karly one of them.

"I remember when I first met you." he twisted the top off his beer.

"Yeah me too." she looked over at him, "sexiest man I had ever seen in my life."

"What happened to us baby?"

"I don't know, I guess after twenty two years things just got cold."

Jonathan sat on the couch and looked at this woman that he suddenly felt like he didn't even know anymore. His wife of twenty plus years, the mother of his children was a total stranger. He leaned his head back and sighed, "So I guess all this shit's my fault."

He stood up and walked to the kitchen, tossing his empty beer bottle into the trash. He sat down beside Karly and took her hand.

"Why did you do it Jonathan?"

"Do what?"

"Sleep with Regan, why?" she looked over at him, "I wasn't good enough?"

He leaned up and started to speak, then stopped. Karly had been honest with him, and she deserved to know the truth. He looked over at her and smiled that sexy damn smile of his.

"I met her in Baltimore, when me, Andy and Sig went there for the Captians Tour."

Karly nodded, "I remember."

Jonathan sighed, "She was at the meet and greet that afternoon, and really wanted Andy, but he was still married. I had lost my ring, if you remember, and she..."

"I saw her picture, you don't have to say anymore."

"I slept with her Karly, and I shouldn't have."

"How many times?"

"What does it matter?"

"How many times did you have sex with her dammit. I was honest with you Jonathan, I deserve the same courtesy."

Jonathan looked at her, tears in his eyes. The last thing he wanted was to hurt her, "I was drunk Karly."

"That's not what I asked you. Have you slept with her since the twins were born?"

He didn't have to say a word. Karly put her head in her hands. "I cannot believe you."

"I forgave you for your affair with Sig Karly."

"I know you did, why didn't you tell me this before now?"

"I was afraid you would leave me." He chuckled, "how fuckin funny is that?" he looked over at her and sighed, "Can we just start over?"

"How do I know you wont do this again?"

"Because, I wont."

He pulled her to her feet, "I love you Karly, whether you believe me or not, and I will never fuck around on you again."

Karly's heart was pounding out of her chest.

"I don't even feel like I know you anymore." Karly started crying, and he pulled her to his chest.

"Don't do that baby, please, don't cry."

"I have tried and tried, I even thought us having a baby would bring us closer, but it seems like we are drifting farther apart."

Karly pulled away from him and stepped in front of the couch, "You are like a damn stranger to me, it shouldn't feel like this."

Jonathan took her face in his hands, "Do you still love me?"

"Yes, you know I do." she tried to move his hands, "it just doesn't feel the same."

"What?"

"We use to talk to each other, we don't anymore. Unless you are talking about the boat, or your damn cars, we don't talk." she sniffed, "Jonathan, sex with you, god it was incredible when we first met. I cant tell you how you would make me feel. Its like you made love to me for hours, you don't do that anymore , its like you cum, roll over and go to sleep."

"You're right, we have drifted apart." he sat down on the couch and sighed, "I don't want you to leave me Karly, and not just because of the kids. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Really, so that's why you went and slept with someone else? I felt like I had to sleep with Sig to get back at you at first, then he acted like he gave a shit about me, how I felt, he'd always tell me how beautiful I was, he... he made love to me the way you use to."

"So, is this it? Are we done?"

"I don't know, are we?"

"It sounds like that's what you want. You hauled ass to Vegas and left your damn kids."

"I didn't want to do that, you know how much I love my children." she glared at him, "don't you dare say I am not a good mother."

"You are a good mother baby, that's one of the things I love about you."

"I just need some time Jonathan."

"Fine," he kissed her, "you take all the time you need." he walked out the door and left her standing there.

**Three weeks later**

"Dammit Peyton, quit throwing the soap." Scott scooped his brother up in a towel. He turned to Brandon, "you stay put, I will be right back." he sat a naked Peyton in the playpen and went to get Brandon out of the tub. He finally got both boys bathed and dressed for bed.

"You get her to sleep?" He looked up at his dad who was coming downstairs.

"Yeah finally." Jonathan sat the baby monitor on the table, "there any coffee left?"

"Yeah, I think so."

He poured a cup of coffee and leaned against the counter. It had been three weeks since he had left Karly in Vegas.

"You heard from Karly?"

"No," Jonathan sat down at the table, "don't think I will either."

"Dad she will come home, she has to."

"Well, I am going up to bed." He sat his cup in the sink, "Your sister will be waking up soon."

Jonathan undressed and slid into bed. He missed Karly.

Jonathan woke up, thinking he had heard the baby. The monitor was silent. He turned over and realized he wasn't in bed alone.

"Hey," he sat up and clicked the light on, "when did you get here?"

"About an hour ago." Karly propped up on her elbow, "I have just been laying here watching you sleep." she brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"So, you are home?"

"Will you still have me?"

"Yes." he said wrapping his arms around her, "baby I'm sorry for neglecting you. I promise to talk more from now on."

"Well, that's good but," she sat up and pulled her shirt off, "we can do more than just talk."

"Welcome home baby." he said pulling her down into the bed.


End file.
